Sophia's Saving Grace
by GhostQueen187
Summary: Adrian Grace was just a young girl trying to survive on her own in the apocalypse. Who knew one small decision to save a girl could change her life so drastically.
1. Meeting Sophia

The last thing I remembered before everything went to shit was sitting in front of the TV with my older brother Nick watching some silly commercial before we found out about the outbreak. I didn't even remember what it was about but I did remember it was so stupid that I had turned down the volume in order to avoid listening to it until a news announcement interrupted the program and began to talk about a virus that was bringing the dead back to life. My brother had grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen gathering some supplies like Band-Aids, gauze, Neosporin cream, my asthma inhalers as well as any can of food in our pantry and we ran to find whatever civilization we could find.

That was almost six months ago and I certainly wasn't the same little girl who clung to her older brother anymore. For one thing my black hair had been cut short falling to the beginning of my neck. I was wearing her brother's old leather jacket with black jeans and combat boots although I was completely covered from head to toe in dirt. Me and my brother had originally bunkered down in an old pharmacy but one day my brother tried to break into the backroom of the pharmacy and had set off the alarm luring dozens of walkers to our location forcing us to flee in separate directions from one another. I was at the top of a tree in some sort of forest casually polishing my knife when I heard a noise in the distance. I froze and scanned my surroundings before listening to determine what the noise was. It was another child crying. I was shocked to the bone. It had been so long since I had run into another survivor let alone another child. As swiftly as I could I carefully climbed down the tree and went off to find out where the crying was coming from. It didn't take long to find her considering she was being quite loud. Underneath a large old looking tree was a little blonde girl around the same age as me clutching a tattered doll sobbing her eyes out. I slowly approached the girl and simply said "hey". The girl yelped before scrambling further into the tree but immediately calmed down once noticing I was a normal human being. "What's your name?" I asked gently hoping not to scare anymore then I already have.

"Sophia" she mumbled clutching her doll closer to her chest.

"I'm Adrian and I didn't mean to scare you," I told her. She smiled weakly before looking down at her shoes with teary eyes. I glanced at her awkwardly. Hanging out with other children had never been my strong point. I was always too busy hanging out with my big brother to play with kids my own age. "What's wrong," I asked as I plopped down beside Sophia.

"A walker came after me," she told me " I got scared and ran off the highway into these woods and got separated from the group and my mommy." Her voice cracked when she mentioned her mom before she started to cry again. I patted Sophia 's back before suddenly getting an idea. " How about you come to my tree with me for the night and then once we wake up in the morning we set out to find your mom and your group?" I asked while standing up and offering my hand to Sophia. Sophia gave me a nervous glance before gently grabbing my hand. "Don't worry Sophia," I told her "I'll keep you safe until we find your mom I promise!" causing her to smile weakly. As we were walking to my tree I was previously lounging in I couldn't help but notice Sophia staring at me so I figured I'd break the silence"My brother was eighteen at the time I was born, busted his ass working so he could afford to take care of me quit college and everything so he could afford to send me to school." I came to a halt causing Sophia to accidently crash into my back not expecting me to stop walking. I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of my older brother as I continued to tell her the story " He told me it was worth it seeing the complete and utter joy on my face as I walked through those school doors." I wiped my eyes franticly as Sophia gave my hand a little squeeze obviously knowing I was upset before we continued walking. When we had finally arrived at the tree I quickly climbed up before offering my hand to Sophia and helped her slowly climb up. Once we were both securely up in the tree I searched inside my bag before pulling out two chocolate bars. " You hungry?" I asked offering her the treat. She eyed the chocolate hungrily before completely devouring it as I slowly ate mine watching her curiously. "How long has it been since you've had one of those?" I asked

"Too long were did you get it?" she said licking the remaining chocolate off of her fingers causing me to smile a little bit. " I found it in one of the cars on the highway figured it would be a nice snack to have," I told her casually leaning back on the branch twirling my knife between my fingers. Sophia eyed my knife " One of the guys in my group have a knife like that," she said " he's the hunter of the group always bringing back meals and using a knife like your to skin the fur off them it's kind of gross." I looked up and noticed the sun was starting to set. "We should get some rest while we can," I said " at least until the sun rises again it's too dangerous to be wandering around at night in the dark." Once Sophia was lying down I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, which was a pretty hard thing to do during the apocalypse. "Adrian?" Sophia whispered

"Yeah?"

"I miss my mommy." I looked down solemnly

"I'm sure you do,"

"Adrian will I see my mommy again?"

I sat up and looked Sophia dead in they eyes "Sophia I promise I will do whatever I can to make sure you reunite with your mother and I always keep my promises." I told her before lying down once more and closing my eyes "Adrian?"

"Yes Sophia?"

"Thank you." I felt my lip twitch into a small smile

"anytime."


	2. Walker guts are a girls best friend

Sophia and I grabbed our stuff and set out for the road the very next morning. Sophia was in the lead attempting to remember which direction she had originally came from. I followed close behind clutching my knife tightly in case any walkers were leaking near by. In order to pass the time Sophia started to describe the people in her group to me figuring it might help us locate them considering the only person she had described to me so far was that hunting guy but Sophia wasn't sure of the odds of us running into him. She told me how Rick was the leader and husband of Lori and father of Carl who just so happened to be one of Sophia's greatest friends. She also told me about how Glenn was really funny, how T dog reminded her of a gigantic teddy bear and that Dale told some really cool stories. She admits she never really talked much with some of the people in her group but she thought of them all to be apart of her family. Although I did notice the excited gleam in her eye once she started talking about her mother.

" My mom's the best mom in the world!" she told me " she's gentle and kind and gives really good hugs." Watching Sophia excitedly babble about her mother made my heart ache. I had never met my mom. She had passed away shortly after childbirth leaving both my brother and me all alone with out a single person to care for us. Luckily my brother was eighteen at the time of my birth so we weren't forced into foster care or an orphanage. Although my brother had to work very hard and me being an asthmatic only put more stress on him. Sophia seemed to notice because she stopped walking and gave me a hug. I was shocked by the sudden affection and was about to speak but Sophia beat me to it. "You don't have to be sad my mom loves kids! I'm sure there will be enough warm hugs for the both of us." I tried to look tough but on the inside I really liked the idea.

I looked over Sophia's shoulder and practically beamed at the sight. It was the edge of the road. I turned Sophia around and motioned towards it causing her to smile gleefully. I smirked mischievously "race you to the road!" I yelled before running towards it. I heard Sophia let out a laugh before she followed me running as fast as she could. "Slow down wait for me!" she shouted after me but I was too far ahead to listen. It had been so long since I had felt like this. Like a kid and it was all thanks to Sophia. Although I had to be careful I didn't push myself to hard and have an asthma attack. I soon made it to the edge of the road with a huffing Sophia following shortly behind. "You cheated," she stated crossing her arms and giving me a playful glare. I stuck my tongue at her before pulling out my knife and scanning around all the cars for any sign of walkers.

Sophia and cautiously weaved around the abandoned cars looking for any sign that her group had been here. I looked behind an old truck and spotted a lone walker limping towards us. Sophia let out a whimper but I quickly shushed her before stealthily sneaking towards it raising my knife. Once I had gotten behind it I brought the knife down into the back of its skull causing it to fall limp and fall on top of me. Just great. Luckily Sophia managed to push it off and quickly helped me up but her eyes soon fell on one of the abandoned cars that had some supplies on it as well as note which said, "Sophia stay here we will come every day," Sophia read it out before smiling brightly. "They didn't leave me behind," she said happily. I was about to say something when I heard a number of faint groans. I froze before turning but didn't have to because I could see them. Walkers and lots of them by the looks of it.

Sophia let out another whimper before clutching my hand tightly. I held my knife up again but knew I couldn't protect Sophia as well as myself against that many walkers after all I was still a little girl myself. I looked around franticly before I found the very thing that would save us. It was the walker I had killed before. I immediately rushed towards it dragging Sophia with me and knelt beside it. I held my knife above its stomach and messily cut it open. I reached my hand inside and started to smear myself with its inside trying to cover myself up as much as possibly. Sophia looked at me in horror " what are you doing!" she screamed before I quickly shushed her once more. "Sophia walkers can't tell the difference between you and them when your covered in muck," I told her "its how I've survived for so long covering yourself in there smell they can't tell you from one of them now if you want to live I need you to be quiet and do exactly as I say," she gave me one final look before slowly nodding. I quickly got some more blood on me before motioning for Sophia to get closer. "This is so gross," she muttered causing me to flinch "After a while you get used to it," I told her before smearing it on her body. Once we were both completely covered I picked up an old pip and handed it to her. "Only hit the ones that too close over wise leave them be," I told her "you have to be quiet and you have to walk remember act like you belong and you will belong." She quickly nodded and we walked towards the walkers.


	3. Survival 101 with Adrian

As we approached the walkers I noticed Sophia was shaking. "Sophia calm down I'll protect you I promise," I told her clutching her hand as I slowly guided her into the mass of walkers. Once she noticed that the walkers weren't paying her any attention she gradually calmed down. We weaved around as many walkers as we could only hitting the ones that got to close. Well me hitting the ones two close because Sophia looked like she has never held a weapon before in her life. We slowly walked to the edge of the road and waited until the herds of walkers were long gone before sighing in relief. That was way too close. "Sophia I noticed your hesitance to attack the walkers back there," I said causing her to jump "and I think it's time you learned to protect yourself,"

"You mean like hiding or running away?" she asked causing me to shake my head. "no Sophia I think it's time you learnt how to use a weapon," she looked excited at the idea at first but her expression soon fell when she said "my mom and Lori say I'm too young to be carrying a weapon." I let out a big groan. I understand they were just trying to protect her but they can't coddle her like this forever. My brother certainly didn't. These people needed to understand that one-day Sophia might be put into a dangerous situation resulting in her needing to defend herself and they wouldn't be there to protect her. Now was a really great example of that. "Sophia my brother once told me that in this world we live in your not a child or an adult your alive and that's what's important do you understand me so far?" she let out a small nod "and in order to **stay** alive your going to need some way to protect yourself which is what I'm going to teach you," I said before leading us back into the forest. "Is that why you smeared yourself in the walker blood to survive?" she asked causing me to nod. We walked in silence for a little while before we spotted a house in the distance causing our faces to light up. "Jackpot!" I said before dragging Sophia towards the house. "First things first lets see if we can find you some change of clothing," I said causing her to frown " what's wrong with what I wear?" she said playing with the hem of her shirt " the materials to thin a walker could easily tear there teeth through it," I said before motioning to my jacket "leather however is a whole lot harder to bite through and might take a couple of goes before they break skin," I said before looking outside and spotted two walkers walking towards the door "but firstly lets teach you how to defend yourself." I grabbed Sophia's hand and dragged her outside. I pulled out my knife before pointing at the first one. "Being kids we have the disadvantage of being shorter than the walkers that attack us but that's not always the case," I said before taking kicking it in the back of the knees and stabbing it once it fell to the ground. "The trick is to trip them first then stab them in the head while they are down you should only do this if there are only one or two or if your in a group otherwise do the trick I showed you on the road," I said before handing her the knife "your turn," she gave me a nervous glance before shakily walking towards the other walker and copied what I did as best as she could. Once she was certain the walker was dead she beamed at me" I got it!" exclaimed before hugging me tightly "thank you," she said causing me to smile and hug her back tightly

"Any time." After we celebrated I looked down at the walker Sophia killed contemplating before removing its denim jacket. "Denim not as strong as leather but defiantly better then your t-shirt at protecting you from walker bites," I told Sophia before handing her the jacket. She looked at it for a moment before putting it on and giving a little twirl. "How do I look?" she asked smiling brightly at me. I smiled "like a survivor," I said. Her smile somehow seemed to get brighter before we went back into the house look for something to eat. "There's a creak or something nearby," I told her munching on some sardines while she was dipping her fingers into some peanut butter "we'll spend the night here before heading down there to fill our water bottles with something to drink before finding somewhere else to stay," I said. Her face fell "why can't we stay here?" she asked liking her fingers clean "multiple reasons," I replied bringing my knees close to my chest "places like this especially in the middle of nowhere are pretty big targets for other survivors and I'm pretty sure they won't feel like sharing with two kids," I said causing her to nod "and besides," I said giving her a small smile "we still have to go out and search for your group unless of course you want to stay here without them?" I teased causing her to shake her head franticly. Sophia was about to head to one of the bedrooms when I stopped her "and where do you think your going?" I said cheekily causing her to look at me in confusion. "I'm going to bed why what's wrong?" she asked causing me to chuckle. "Someone could break into the house while we sleep and the bedroom would be one of the first places they look to see if there are any living people in the house," I said. Sophia looked at me for a moment before asking, "then were do we sleep?" I grinned before rushing up into the bedroom grabbing the blankets and pillows before quickly coming back down "sleepover in the closet?" causing her to smile at me "like Harry Potter?" I smiled back

"Yeah Soph like Harry Potter." Once we had settled in the closet I turned to Sophia " you can keep that knife If you want," I told her causing her to look at me in surprise " but then you won't have a weapon to defend yourself!" she said. I shook my head smirking before lifting up my shirt a bit to show Sophia the knife hidden in its holster. "Its always a good idea to carry more then one weapon just incase things get hairy," I told her causing her to look at her new weapon in awe "thanks Adrian." I smiled at her "your welcome Sophia," I said before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Walkers, Dolls and Rednecks oh my!

The next morning we packed up all our gear once more and headed down to the creak with our water bottles in hopes of getting some nice clean water. Sophia was walking with a spring in her step her knife resting in her brand new knife holster which we had found inside. When we had arrived I thought I had never seen anything more beautiful. The creak wasn't anything special believe me but it was just the fact that the water was clean that made it so beautiful. Sophia and I grinned at each other before racing towards it. I could practically taste it from here. We sat down beside the creak filling our water bottles to the brim trying to get as much water as possible. Who knew when the next time we find water would be. Once we were certain they were full we kicked off our shoes and dipped our feet into the water. The water was absolutely freezing but I welcomed the feeling. We sat there in silence enjoying the tranquillity around us. I sat back and closed my eyes before I felt something wet splash over my clothes. Sophia had splashed me. I looked over at her and saw her smiling innocently swinging her feet in the water causing me to glare. This would not go unpunished. I quickly sent a large wave towards Sophia causing her to yelp in surprise. Sophia sent another wave of water at me soaking me causing me to retaliate with a wave of my own. It seemed to surprise her because with another yelp she fell right into the creak soaking herself entirely. We sat there staring at each other for a couple of minutes before we both started laughing. Sophia's face grew serious. "Adrian yesterday on the road you mentioned your older brother what happened to him?" she asked. My face fell and I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of him. Sophia noticed my heartbroken expression quickly said "you don't have to tell me I was just wondering." We sat in silence for a couple of moments before I started to speak again "We were camped out in an old pharmacy and the big idiot set off one of the alarms Trying to get me some inhalers for my asthma," I told her causing her to look at me surprised "you have asthma? She asked and I nodded and showed her one of my inhalers "a herd came and we were quickly separated I haven't seen him since," I finished causing Sophia to get up from where she was sitting and hug me. I hugged her back looking for comfort. She stopped hugging me and sat back down "what was he like?" she asked obviously trying to make me feel better. I gave her a weak smile "he was always there for me from day one," I said "if I was ever in any trouble he would appear out of nowhere to save the day even when I constantly annoyed him he was always there for me." I paused for a couple of minutes before continuing "even when the world went to shit he was still looking out for me taught me how to use a weapon, how to survive he didn't believe in coddling me he wanted to make sure I'd be okay without him and I never got the chance to thank him for that," I said choking on the last bit. Sophia squeezed my hand "maybe you'll see him again," she said. We sat in silence a little more before heading back in the direction of the house. We walked for a couple of minutes before Sophia let out a gasp "my dolls gone!" she yelled looking around franticly. I grabbed her shoulder to calm her down "Sophia don't worry you probably dropped it at the creak wait up in the tree while I go get it," I told her. She nodded before quickly climbing up the nearest tree. I scanned the tree memorizing what it looked like before heading back in the direction of the creak. When I got there I saw a man fall off the cliff part. My eyes widened before I rushed to the side. I looked down and saw three things that made me worry one it seemed one of his arrows had pierced his side two a walker was trying to munch on his foot and three he was hallucinating great. I climbed down as quickly as I could and pulled out my knife and stabbed the walker in the back of the head. I was about to ask if he was okay and possibly bandage up his wound when I was grabbed from behind. I fell to the ground with a walker on top of me snapping its jaws at my throat. I reached for my knife which I had stupidly dropped in order to help the guy but it was too far away. I pushed him away as hard as I could before an arrow pierced its skull causing it to fall on me. I pushed it off of me and looked up at my saviour in surprise. He had pulled the arrow out of his side in order to kill the walker. I stood up causing him to point his crossbow at me causing me to raise my hands. His glare seemed to soften once he realized I was a kid "what you doin here kid?" he asked. I stood there silently causing him to scoff "what are you deaf or something?" I rolled my eyes "No just wondering what a grown ass man would want with a doll," I told him motioning to Sophias doll causing him to look at me in annoyance. He stared at me for a couple more minutes before turning and walking in the other direction "hell with this I gotta find Sophia." I looked at him in shock and gazed down at the familiar doll he was clutching and It clicked. This guy was a member of Sophia's group. I had to get his attention. "I just saved your life!" I yelled after him. "Yeah and I saved yours I don't owe you shit!" he replied still walking. An idea suddenly came to me. I smirked "and here I thought you wanted to find Sophia." He froze and slowly turned around staring at me in disbelief. I smiled at him happy to have caught his attention. He stomped towards me "the hell you know kid," he demanded causing me to smile.

"I met Sophia a couple of days ago have been looking after her ever since," I told him. "Bullshit!" he yelled. I shook my head "nope you can see her for yourself if you really don't believe me," I said. He nodded "alright kid but you best not be lying or else I swear that I'll-"

"Alright alright I get it grandpa no need for threats," I interrupted rolling my eyes. He looked at me annoyed "I'm thirty six," he scowled.

"Whatever you say gramps now lead the way" I said cheekily. He scowled again before grabbing one of the vines and pulling himself up. Although I did here him mutter something like 'damn brat' causing me to smirk again. Once I had made It up Daryl leaned down and picked me up and placed me up on the ledge. I looked at him in confusion "shouldn't you not be doing stuff like that with your injury?" I asked him causing him to smirk "Awe you worryin about me?" he said. I smirked back "no I just didn't want you to do your back in that's all," I replied causing him to bump my shoulder "smartass," he said playfully. I looked at him "what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me for a couple of minutes before replying "Daryl."

"Well my names Adrian," I said causing him to stop walking and stare at me and not in a normal way. "Is it now?" he muttered before he continued walking like nothing happened. Okay that wasn't creepy at all. We remained in silence the next few minutes before I spotted Sophia's tree. "Wait here," I told him before racing towards it. "Sophia!" yelled. Her head popped out at the top of the tree and she raced down and hugged me "there you are I was worried," she said before noticing I didn't have here doll "didn't you find it?" I grinned

"No but I found something better come on," I said pulling her in the direction of Daryl. The reaction was almost immediate. Her eyes widened and tears pricked her eyes and Daryl didn't look that much better. They both stared at each other until Daryl spoke "Sophia!" Sophia smiled wide "Mr Daryl!"


	5. Well that escalated quickly

"Daryl!" Sophia shouted flinging herself at his waist. Daryl stood there staring at the Sophia like she was a ghost before kneeling to her level. "I knew it I knew you were still alive out here," he said patting her head. Sophia grinned before grabbing my hand "I have Adrian to thank for that she saved me and taught me how to use a knife!" she told him causing him to glance at me

Did she now?" he asked staring at me. Sophia nodded

"Yeah I even managed to kill a walker!" she said proud of herself. Daryl rose a brow "your tellin me that this pipsqueak here taught you how to kill a walker?" he asked in disbelief. I scowled "this pipsqueak can here you and would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call her pipsqueak!" I said. He smirked

"Consider it payback for callin me old back there," he said causing my scowl to deepen. Daryl sent me another smirk obviously taking amusement in my annoyed expression before turning back to Sophia. "Now lets get you back to your momma she's been worried sick about you," he said causing Sophia to smile

"You know were my mom is?" she asked. Daryl nodded

"Yeah were all held up at this farm close by," he said causing her smile to brighten "a farm?" she asked causing him to nod again. Sophia started to dance around excitedly causing Daryl and I to smile at her. "oh Adrian you and I are going to have so much fun there! I can introduce you to Carl you'll love him by the way and you can meet my momma and-" I cut her off

"uh Sophia I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay," I told her. Her expression fell and her bottom lip started to wobble "but you have to come right Daryl?" she said turning to face Daryl. Daryl bit his lip "I'm not too sure if she'll be able to stay with us permanently but I do know they wont just throw her out at least not without some discussion," he told her. Sophia whimpered "but she's all alone she has to come! I'm not leaving her by herself again!" she said. Poor girl looked like she was going to start crying. I looked at her heartbroken expression and Daryl's uncertain one before making up my mind. I sighed "alright I'll come to this farm but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay as soon as your group says it I'll be gone," I told her causing her to smile "thank you!" she yelled before pulling me into another hug. Daryl let out a little chuckle "well aren't you too like to peas in a pod," he said causing Sophia to smile brighter

"that's right that's right," she said with a stern expression causing him to chuckle again "well the little lady has spoken," he said "you'll be stain for now at least," he finished before turning towards the way he came from "now lets get you back to your momma,"

 _A couple of hours later_

"Are we there yet?" I asked Daryl causing him to groan

"No for the last god damn time we aren't there!" he growled. I smirked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"Are you sure your sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure your sure your sure?"

"YES!"

"Are you su-" I was suddenly interrupted by Daryl putting his hand over my mouth. I wanted to bite him but it probably wasn't the best thing to do right now "If you say are you sure one more time," he muttered. I stared at him for a couple of minutes before he removed his hand and we started walking again "Are you certain?" Daryl let out a frustrated groan before stomping ahead with a giggling Sophia following after him. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I spotted an rv parked in front of a big old farm house. "Best if I go first to warn em about you two," he said walking out of trees. I noticed three men running towards him. Guess they **really** missed him. I heard Daryl say something about putting a gun to his head to one of the men. I looked at the rv and noticed a blonde woman holding a riffle at Daryl. My eyes widened "Daryl look!" I said running out of the trees and pushed Daryl out of the way of the incoming projectile. I felt something go through my shoulder and I fell to the ground. I heard voices mostly yelling and crying I think. I felt someone pick me up bridal style. Everything was hazy. I think it was Daryl who was carrying me. I noticed I was being carried to the farm before everything went black.


	6. Officer Douchbag and Sophia's mom

_"_ _Nick?" I asked. My brother stopped what he was doing and smiled at me_

 _"_ _What's the matter sweet pea?" he asked pulling me onto his lap. I curled into him_

 _"_ _I had a nightmare," I said causing him to frown._

 _"_ _What was it about?" he asked gently. I whimpered_

 _"_ _You left me all alone," his frown seemed to deepen and he looked out the pharmacy window at the walkers on the street. He sat there for a couple of minutes before asking "what can I tell you to make it better?" I looked at him through my tear filled eyes "that you won't leave me," I whispered. He smiled_

 _"_ _Oh I'd never do that I promise," he gave one final glance out the window before he looked back at me "Now lets gets some sleep," he said. I cuddled some more into his chest "okay Nick," I closed my eyes and smiled this was nice. "Adrian," a voice whispered_ "Adrian!"

"Huh?" I woke up to someone shaking me. I sat up and quickly before feeling a burning sensation in my left shoulder causing me to hold it in pain. "Adrian?" I heard before I soon found myself in a familiar hug "Sophia?" I asked patting the girls back "thank god your okay I was so worried!" she yelled tears streaking down her face. I looked down at my bear shoulder and realized I was only wearing my singlet. Someone had taken my brothers jacket. Sophia seemed to notice I was upset "don't worry about your jacket my moms washing it right now so it's clean for you to wear later," she said causing me to let out a sigh of relief. I heard yelling down stares and gave Sophia a curious look. She bit her lip "Shane thinks you're a danger to the group and wants you gone but don't worry my momma and Daryl are standing up for you and so am I!" she said causing me to frown. I don't think this Shane douchebag and me were going to get along very well. I got out of bed making sure not to hurt my shoulder anymore and walked down stares with Sophia following me. "How do we know this girl is able to be trusted!" a man yelled looking extremely pissed off.

"Because she saved my little girl Shane," a woman with short hair said giving 'Shane' a stern look. This must have been Sophia's mom. "Well that's just find and dandy for you Carol," Shane said rolling his eyes "but I don't think we should waste our resources on some stupid brat-" he was cut off by Daryl "You shut your fucking mouth about her!" he yelled. "You can say what you want about her," Shane continued ignoring Daryl "that's she's innocent or whatever you fucking want but that kid is no good cause there's no way someone like her could survive out here on her own!" he yelled.

"You know it's rude to gossip about someone behind there back," I said causing everyone in the room to turn and look at me "and for the record," I said looking at Shane "I did survive on my own," I said causing Shane to scoff

"And how did you manage to do that," he asked sarcastically. I smirked

"I covered my self in walker guts and walked right through them," I said causing them all but Sophia to look at me in shock. "The fuc-" I interrupted Shane

"trust me it works covering yourself in there smell they can't tell you from one of them," they all still stared at me causing me to roll my eyes "I've done it loads of times walked through herds of them,"

"I've done it too," Sophia said causing her mother to look at her in shock "Adrian covered me and we walked through them in was a little gross but cool," she said grinning at me. I smiled back before turning to face Shane again. I wanted to put him in his place. Show him that just because I was a kid doesn't mean I'll let him throw accusations in my face. "Listen here officer douchbag," I said causing Daryl to snort "I know what you think of me and frankly I don't care the only reason I came here was because of Sophia, because she **wanted** me to stay but that doesn't mean I'll sit back and let you talk shit about me and unless you want an ugly bruise to match that ugly face of yours I suggest you do us all a favor and shut up!" I said. There was silence until Shane charging at me and grabbing me by the front of my shirt broke it. Daryl rushed to my defense pulling Shane away from me and shoving him against the wall. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he yelled in Shane's face while Sophia and her mom rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" Sophia asked. I nodded at her

"I'm fine don't worry," I told her. Sophia and her mom both helped me stand up and I clutched my shoulder again. Man that hurt. Sophia's mom rapped her arm around me "how about we go outside while these two sort out there differences," she said guiding us outside the house. "Sophia sweetie why don't you go find Carl I just want to talk with Adrian for a minute," Sophia's mom said. Sophia nodded before running off probably looking for this 'Carl'. Sophia's mom turned to me "I can not even begin to express how grateful I am to you, "she told me. I shook my head "you shouldn't be grateful about anything I just did what anyone would do," I said honestly. She gave me a small smile "would anyone walk my baby through a herd of walkers unscathed," she said causing me to flinch. "Listen if your mad about that-" I started to say but she quickly stopped me.

"No no sweetie I'm not mad at all you taught my baby how to survive something I've been to terrified to do and look were it got me," she said looking at the ground "my daughter went missing and I thought it was over but then you appeared like an angel and taught my baby to defend herself and I'll never forget that." I sat there for a few moments in shock at her words. I didn't think what I did was a big deal but here was Sophia's mom telling me how grateful she was for that. Man moms confused me. Sophia's mom suddenly got up "you can head in and have a shower if you like I can lend you some of Sophia's clothes while I clean yours," she said causing me to frown. Trust me the idea of a shower was heavenly but I didn't want to part from my jacket. Sophia's mom seemed to notice because she laughed "don't worry your jackets all clean I'll put beside what your going to wear," she told me "and by the way," she turned back around to face me "my name is Carol and welcome to the group," she said before walking away.


	7. Calm before the storm

After my talk with Carol I walked back inside the house. Neither Shane nor Daryl were inside the house probably went outside or something. I walked up to the older man Hershel I think. "Is it alright if I have a shower?" I asked him. He nodded before pointing upstairs.

"Second door on the left won't be able to miss it now go on," he said. I did as I was told and went upstairs to take a shower. I quickly stripped all my clothing including the bandages on my shoulder before getting in and turning on the hot water. It felt wonderful to be able to clean my hair and get the dirt from under my nails. The wound on my shoulder stung a bit but it was bearable. I hopped out and started to dry myself rewrapping the bandages around my shoulder. When I was dry I noticed a pile of clothes on the sink. Someone must have come in while I was too busy showering. I studied the clothing closely. I was given a long sleeved flannel shirt and jeans. I put on the outfit and walked down stairs into the living room and saw a brunette woman sitting there waiting for me. Once she noticed I was down she walked over to me. "well aren't you looking fresh how about you get back to bed and rest up a bit while I bring you something to eat," she said guiding me up the steps again. I held back a groan. My wound wasn't that bad compared to what could have happened if I hadn't pushed Daryl out of the way. Speaking of Daryl I hadn't seen him since the incident with Shane. "I'm sorry about what happened with Shane he isn't usually like this," yeah and I'm the queen of England "were all under a lot of stress lately," she finished. I looked at her

"What's your name?" I asked because I didn't want to have to keep calling her 'her' all the time. She smiled "my names Lori and Sophia told me your name was Adrian that's a very pretty name," she told me causing me to blush.

"Thanks." Once I had gotten into bed and had Lori tuck me in much to my protest she asked me if I would like to eat anything. Well if she was asking. "Is it alright if I have ham sandwich?" I asked trying to look as innocent as possible because hey if someone was offering to bring you food during the apocalypse would you turn them down. Once Lori had left Daryl walked in. "How you feelin?" he asked sitting in the chair beside my bed. I shrugged "okay I guess," I said causing Daryl to smirk.

"Course you are you're a tough kid," he said causing me to smile

"You're not so bad yourself gramps," I said causing him to roll his eyes

"I thought I told you not to call me that,"

"You did doesn't mean I have to do it,"

"Why you lil-"our playful banter was sadly interrupted by the door opening to reveal the blonde girl who shot me holding my ham sandwich. "Mind if I come in?" she asked hesitantly. I was about to open my mouth to speak but Daryl beat me to it "haven't you done enough Andrea!" he said angrily causing me to roll my eyes

"Daryl its fine and besides she's got food," I said. Andrea placed the food on my bedside before turning to me "I'm sorry I shot you it's just you came running out of the woods so suddenly and pushed Daryl so I thought-"

"You were just protecting your friends," I said looking her in the eyes " I get that," I saw relief fill her eyes before she reached in her pocket and grabbed a book before handing it to me "here it might be a bit mature for you but you seem like a mature gal and besides with miss queen bee Grimes on patrol it might be a while before you can walk around," she said before walking out of the room. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite and moaned. It tasted really good. Daryl seemed to let out a small chuckle at my reaction before picking up the book Andrea left and turning a few pages "what no pictures," he muttered causing me to giggle a little. After I finished my sandwich I turned to talk to Daryl again but found he was turning to leave. "Wait!" I yelled jumping out of bed and rushing to him. He turned around expectantly and I put my arms around his waist in a hug. He froze at the contact "thank you," I said "for standing up for me with Shane you didn't have to do that," he stood there for a couple of minutes before patting my back gently "your welcome kid," he said before detaching himself from me and walking out of the room. I smiled before climbing back into bed and lied back contemplating. Carol, Sophia and were extremely nice people and Daryl had his moments of rare kindness. I wasn't too sure on Lori or Andrea yet but they seemed nice enough so far but it would be best to keep an eye on them for now. Shane was defiantly on the 'avoid if possible' list and I hadn't had the chance to meet any of the others just yet. I just hoped they wouldn't go around feeling sorry for me or try to baby me. I wanted to be treated like any over member of the team. The door opened again and Sophia came in holding a pack of cards. "Want to play go fish?" she asked holding out the cards

"Okay but be prepared to lose," I said causing her to smile

"Bring it!"

"Oh I will don't worry!"

Sophia probably sat there for hours playing that silly card game as well as some others. 'I think I might like it here,' I thought. Little did I know that this joy would soon be extinguished.


	8. Meeting new people and go Sophia!

Later that day I was walking around until Sophia and a boy in a sheriff hat came up to me. "Adrian I would like to present to you my best friend Carl, Carl this is Adrian the girl who saved me and taught me that really cool knife trick," she said. I smiled at Carl before holding out my hand "nice to finally meet you Carl," I said. He gave me a nervous smile "nice to meet you too," he said quietly before running off. I looked at Sophia in confusion "did I say something wrong?" I asked. She shrugged

"I don't think so I guess he was feeling a bit shy when I was talking to him before he wouldn't stop talking about how cool you were for standing up to Shane," she said causing me to blush " it wasn't that cool," she smiled

"It was to him," I looked at her before turning my head to the direction Carl had run off to

"Are you and Carl-"

"No!" she said gagging "he's like a brother to me that would be gross." I looked over Sophia's shoulder and noticed two people on horses about to go on a run or something. I said goodbye to Sophia before rushing over to them. "Where are you going?" I asked causing them to stop. The Asian looking boy looked at me "were just heading out to town to get some stuff for Lori why you want to come with?" he asked. I nodded "yeah let me just go get my bag," I said before rushing inside the house and grabbing my bag. On the way back I happened to pass Shane who glared at me and stormed passed. I rolled my eyes before jogging over to them. "I'm ready," the Asian boy smiled at me

"Well then climb aboard little lady," he said causing me to grin and climb onto the horse. "My names Glenn by the way and the girl currently glaring daggers at my face is Maggie," he said motioning to the girl who was in fact glaring at him. I opened my bag and checked to see how many asthma inhalers I had left. Damn I only had three. I was too busy in my own world to hear the argument between Maggie and Glenn. "Well what do you call them then?" Glenn asked her pulling me out of my thoughts as we dismounted the horses. "Mom, Shawn, Mister and Mrs Fisher," she said angrily tying her horse to a pole. I was incredibly confused but thought it would be best to stay out of it. We walked into the pharmacy and I immediately headed to the inhalers causing Glenn to look at me in shock "you have asthma?" he asked. I sighed before nodding showing him my other inhalers

"Yeah I was running low and decided to come with you guys to get some more," Glenn frowned "you could of just asked me to get it for you," he said causing Maggie to roll her eyes. I shook my head "I didn't want to be a burden on you guys and besides I have two working limbs a walk wouldn't have killed me," I told him. Him and Maggie walked off to take care of whatever they came here to do but I could of sworn I heard Maggie mutter "why couldn't Lori do that?" causing me to smirk before going back to my business. I looked down on the ground and noticed a broken picture frame. Curious I picked it up and looked at the photo solemnly. The picture was of a young girl with an older man probably the owner of this place. I pulled out my own photo of me and my brother and compared the two. I sat there staring at them in some sort of trance before screaming broke me out of it. My head snapped up and I stared in horror. Glenn had just hit a walker off Maggie with a wooden beam. The walker was still coming with its neck snapped in half. I quickly pulled out my knife before rushing at the walker jumping on its back and stabbing it in the head. The walker fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked up and noticed both Glenn and Maggie staring at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my knife out before cleaning it on my jeans. "Let's head back," I said causing them to stop staring at me. Glenn looked like he was about to say something before Maggie stormed out of the pharmacy. Glenn and I shared a look before heading out after her. The horse ride home was silent and I was so glad when it was over. After Glenn had helped me off the horse I saw Maggie stomp towards Lori. Not wanting to get involved in any more drama I walked off and sat on a log. "Hey," a voice asked causing me to jump. I looked up and noticed it was Carl again "can I sit here?" he asked. I nodded

"sure." I scooted over and allowed him to sit down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Carl spoke "you know my mom said to stay away from you Shane too," he said causing me to frown "why's that?" I asked him. He avoided eye contact

"Well Shane thinks you dangerous and my mom thinks you'll be a bad influence on me," he said. I raised an eyebrow "and despite that your sitting here talking with me right now?" I said cheekily. He blushed "well you sounded nice by the way Sophia talked about you so I figured you had to be nice," he said. We sat there for a few more minutes enjoying each other's company before officer douchebag had to go and ruin it "Carl! What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled. We both jumped up and stared up at him. Shane glared daggers at me "Carl why don't you go over to your mother,"

"but-"

"Now!" Shane yelled not taking his eyes off me. Carl sent me a nervous glance before doing as he was told and ran off. Once Carl was out of site Shane grabbed me by the front of my shirt "listen here runt Rick may be allowing you to stay here but that doesn't mean you can go around and do whatever you want now I want you to stay the hell away from Carl or else," he spat in my face. I gave him a look. After what happened before he didn't honestly think I was afraid of him did he? I smirked "no I don't think I will do that because you don't scare me so your little so called threats aren't going to work on me," I said. Suddenly I felt a stinging on my right cheek. Shane had just slapped me. Sophia suddenly came out of nowhere and shoved him away "leave her alone or I'll tell Daryl and he'll beat you up again!" Sophia shouted causing him to scowl. He glared at me again but Sophia stood in front of me holding her arms out like she was trying to shield me from him. He scowled once more before walking off. Sophia turned to me "are you okay?" she said. I nodded before smiling at her "who's the cool one now?" I said causing her to look sheepish

"You've done so much for me and I wanted to repay you," she said.

"How many times do I have to say that you don't owe me anything," I said. She was silent for a couple of minutes before she looked at me "I actually came over to ask you something," she said. I tilted my head wondering what she could possibly want to ask me.

"Ask me what?" she looked me dead in the eyes before saying something incredibly shocking "I want you to teach me and Carl how to fight walkers,"


	9. Rick's pretty chill and bonding

I looked at her shocked "but Sophia I already taught you-"

"but you haven't taught Carl," she said "and besides even though I haven't seen you use one I'm sure you must have used a gun at some point and can teach us," I stood there for a moment contemplating. Yes she was correct about me knowing how to use a gun but I didn't really like using them because of how loud they were. I was more of a silent weapon kind of girl. I sighed "alright but I'm going to need a gun,"

"Leave it to me!" Carl said causing me and Sophia to jump not realizing he was there. I gave him a look "are you sure?" I asked because if either Lori or Shane found out about this they would most likely murder me although Carol probably wouldn't mind. I hadn't really met Rick yet so I was uncertain how he would react. Carl nodded "yeah you can count on me and besides," he said looking at me before blushing "I want to help," I looked between Carl and Sophia who seemed to be smirking before sighing again "alright but don't tell anyone," I said sternly causing them to nod. Sophia and I hid behind a tree while we watched Carl walk in the rv before exiting. When we noticed the slight bulge under his shirt we exchanged grins. Carl had succeeded. All our hopes however came to a standstill once we noticed Shane approach Carl. Sophia and I held our breaths during their conversation and almost let out a sigh of relief when Carl turned to walk in our direction. However according to the panicked look Carl had sent us he had been discovered. Shane looked at the gun before looking in our direction causing us to freeze. Not wanting Sophia to get in trouble I quickly hid her from Shane's line of sight. Shane's face turned red at the sight of me. Before he could come over here and drag me I decided to walk over to them. "Wait here," Shane hissed before walking off probably going to find Carls parents. "I'm sorry I messed up," Carl said looking at the ground. I shook my head "you didn't mess up Carl you were doing well until Officer douchbag came into the picture," I said causing him to smile. Shane returned with Lori and a man who I assumed was Rick. Shane and Lori looked angry Rick on the other hand looked concerned. "How did this happen?" Lori asked taking the gun from Carl's hand. Shane gave me an angry look "why don't you ask her," he said causing Lori to look at me. I gave him a glare before turning to Lori "Carl and Sophia wanted to learn how to shoot so since nobody else here thought to teach them I thought I'd step in," I said. Lori glared at me "so you convinced my son to steal from us!" she yelled. I glared back extremely ticked off at the accusation "I didn't convince him to do anything he offered to do it," I said

"She's telling the truth," Carl said coming to my defence "I know a gun isn't a toy to play around with so please mom can I learn?" he asked. Her and Rick argued quietly over it for a couple of minutes before Rick turned to Carl "alright you and Sophia can learn but only if Shane is the one to teach you," he said. Carl looked at me silently asking if I was okay with it. I shrugged not really caring. Everyone walked off and I was about to leave "could you stay for a minute?" I heard Rick ask. I stopped walking and turned to face Rick giving him my full attention "look I understand what you were trying to do back there and trust me I'm grateful that you were trying to teach my boy how to defend himself but next time could you please not do it behind our backs just come talk to me," he said. I looked at him surprised. I was honestly expecting him to give me some sort of lecture about it but here he was telling me it was cool. I think I like this guy. Rick motioned to the direction Shane and Carl went "you know you're welcome to join the class is for everyone," he said. I shook my head "I already know how to shoot but thanks for asking and besides your friend doesn't like me very much," I said. He chuckled a little bit "well Shane doesn't really like anyone right now but please try not to wind him up he has a bit of a temper," I motioned to my red cheek "yeah I noticed." After my talk with Rick I noticed Daryl heading in the direction of the woods crossbow in hand. Curious I ran after him slinging my backpack on. I fell into step behind him "where you going?"

"Hunting," was the short reply. Okay then

"Can I come?"

"Too dangerous," I raised an eyebrow

"I can take care of myself,"

"I'm not sayin that-"

"Then why won't you let me come?" he stopped walking and turned to face me causing me to walk straight into his chest. He stared at me for a couple of minutes before he sighed and continued walking "keep up." I grinned before running after him. He crouched down on the ground "see this?" he asked pointing to the ground

"Leaves?" he rolled his eyes

"No their tracks,"

"Who's tracks?" Daryl smirked wide

"Dinner." We followed the tracks and noticed a squirrel casually sitting against a tree eating a nut. Daryl raised his crossbow about to shoot it but then he looked down at me and dropped his crossbow. I looked at him confusion evident on my face "why aren't you shooting it you have a great chance of hitting it from this distance-"I said but was interrupted by Daryl getting behind me and handing me the crossbow. Now I was really confused "what are you-"

"Place your hands firmly on the crossbow," he said pushing my hands onto the right places. My eyes widened. Daryl placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Now you just gotta line up ya shot then pull the trigger," he said keeping me steady. I did my best to aim it at the squirrel before pulling the trigger. The arrow flew out and hit its desired target. I grinned at Daryl getting a small smile back before we walked over to the squirrel. "Nice shootin kid you're a natural," he said causing me to beam at him. We shot a few more squirrels well Daryl did because the crossbow got really heavy after a while before heading back to the farm. I really like spending time with Daryl despite his rough personality I felt oddly safe in his presence like nothing could possibly harm me with him by my side. I hadn't had this feeling of safety since my brother. The thought of opening up to any more people terrified me. Because I knew all to well how easily I could lose them.


	10. Please no

The next morning during breakfast I sat between Daryl and Sophia while casually eating my breakfast before I noticed a very nervous Glenn stand to address the group. He turned to face the house where Maggie was standing and shaking her head at I before turning back to the group. "There are walkers in the barn," I froze before following everyone as they rushed to the barn. Shane walked to the door and peaked inside. He walked back and telling by the loud moaning coming from the barn there were definitely a lot of walkers inside. "We can't stay here anymore!" Shane yelled

"We can't just leave either we have food here, water and safety,"

"You call this safe!" Andrea said interrupting Lori. Shane seemed to go ballistic "we either have to leave or we clear this barn out!"

"We can't do that this is not our land," Rick stated giving Shane a firm look. "Then we should head to Fort Benning like I said-"

"We can't do that Rick told him

"Then we have no other alternative-"

"And who died and made you king," I snapped causing him to glare at me before getting up in my face

"Listen here kid-"

"Get the hell away from her!" Daryl yelled shoving him away. Shane shoved him back causing them both to get into some sort of brawl. Everyone rushed to separate them. "Hershel thinks those people are sick," Dale said causing everyone to look at him. Shane looked at him "they aren't sick there dead!" Shane yelled

"But he doesn't know that," Dale said. We all stood there arguing until Rick quieted us all down "look I'll go talk with him see if I can reason with him but until then I want everyone to stay away from the barn," he said. Everyone argued for a little bit before we all went our separate ways. I felt someone grab my arm and looked to see it was Daryl "you okay kid?" he asked. I nodded "yeah this isn't the first time he's done something like that," I said motioning to my red cheek. His eyes narrowed on the mark "I'm gonna kill him," he snarled about to walk off probably to find Shane and beat his ass but as amusing as that would be I knew Daryl had better things to do "don't waste your time on that douche," he still looked a bit angry "alright but if he does it again come get me an I'll stomp his ass," he said before walking off. I walked over to Carl and Sophia "so you too still want to know how to kill walkers?" I asked causing them to grin. I lead them to the back of the house and set up a small target before turning to them "Sophia do you still have that knife I gave you?" I asked. She nodded before lifting her shirt and grabbing it "right here,"

"Good because you're going to need it," Carl seemed to almost pout

"What about me I don't have a knife," I smiled at him before holding out my knife to him

"Here you can use mine for now," I said. He hesitantly grabbed the knife. I turned to face the target "alright now I want you to try and throw the knife at the target pretend it's a walkers head if it helps but try and hit the centre," I told them before going through my bag "first one to hit the bullseye gets this," I said holding up a Twinkie. They both gazed hungrily at the delicious Twinkie before narrowing their eyes at each other competitively. They both threw the knife and they both missed causing them to pout. They tried a couple more times before growing frustrated "ugh this isn't working!" Sophia cried falling to the ground. I smiled at them "because you're doing it wrong," I said "you see aiming a knife to throw is a whole lot different than shooting a target try using one of your hands to guide your aim for now," I told them. They did exactly that and hit the bullseye. They both cheered as I split it in half before handing each half to them and walked over to grab the knives. I felt someone tap my shoulder "here," Carl said shyly handing me half of his piece of the Twinkie. I smiled and thanked him causing him to walk off blushing leaving me very confused. I was about to ask a smirking Sophia what that was about before I heard commotion up at the house "What the hell you think you're doing!" I heard Shane yell. Sophia and I shared a look before running off in the direction of the yelling. When we arrived we Shane shooting a female walker in the chest while yelling at Hershel "end this Shane!" Rick yelled holding another walker on a pole. Shane nodded "Your right lets end this right now," he muttered shooting it in the head. Hershel fell to his knees as Shane ran to the barn doors. My eyes widened in horror. He was trying to open the doors and let the walkers through. I was about to rush forward and stop him but felt Carol grab my shoulder gently and shake her head. I turned back and saw that Shane had successfully opened the doors pulling his gun as walkers pooled out of the barn. I handed Sophia her knife and we held them up ready to defend ourselves if any of the walkers got past the adults who were shooting them. I walked over to the walker Rick was holding and stabbed it in the head relieving him of it. I listened to the Greens family cry as we basically murdered there family for the second time. When they were all dead Shane looked down seeming to realize what he's done until we heard groaning. We immediately got ready to attack it sounded like it was only one walker and would be a piece of cake to deal with. I felt my eyes widen as I recognised the crooked glasses and baggy old T shirt. "Please no," I whimpered walking towards the walker causing everyone to lower their weapons "what's wrong Adrian who is that?" I barely heard Rick ask. "It's her older brother Nick," Sophia said giving me a sad look. No that couldn't be possible my brother my brother….. "NICK! NO! NO PLEASE NOT HIM!" I sobbed running towards him until I felt someone grab me. I collapsed in their arms and sobbed violently at the sight of my brother. My dead brother. I looked up through my teary eyes and noticed it was Daryl holding me and attempting to shoosh me but I could barely here him over my loud sobbing and screaming for my brother. "I loved him so much!" I sobbed into Daryl's arms "how can he be dead?"

"Adrian I'm so sorry," I heard Sophia whisper from beside me. I sobbed harder when I noticed Rick put the gun to his head. Daryl covered my eyes as a loud gun shot went off. Everyone gave me sympathetic looks even Shane but I could barely breathe. It felt like I was breathing out of a thin tube. I knew I was having an asthma attack and I honestly welcomed it because I knew then I would be with my big brother again. "What the hell's wrong with her!" I faintly heard Daryl yell

"its her asthma,"

"Quickly get her inhaler," voices so many voices but I could barely hear them. Was I dying? I felt something plastic between my lips and I could suddenly breathe again but I still couldn't feel anything. It was like I had gone completely numb. I felt my legs be lifted off the ground and I noticed Daryl was carrying me to the rv but I didn't care. Because my brother was dead all this time.


	11. Bad day to worst

Numb. That's all I could feel as I stared outside the rv window watching the group put all the bodies on the back of a truck. It was like I had gotten frostbite I couldn't speak or move my body. My body seemed to have just shut down. "Hey," Daryl said "I'm sorry about your brother," I stared at him with vacant eyes before returning my gaze to the window. I heard Daryl shuffle uncomfortably obviously not used to comforting people. "I lost ma brother too," he said causing me to look at him once more "he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and got handcuffed to a roof dumb ass cut off his hand instead of waitin," he said bitterly. I said nothing and simply stared at him bringing my knees close to my chest. Daryl sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration "damn it kid I'm really tryin here," he said. I looked away before I suddenly lunged at him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as I sobbed. Daryl almost dropped me in surprise before he awkwardly patted me on the back causing me to give a small chuckle at his behaviour. "Feel better?" he asked removing me from him. I nodded at him. There was a knock at the door before Carol and Sophia opened it. Carol gave me a gentle smile "were holding a small servos for your brother and would like to know if you want to come?" I looked at her in surprise. They barely knew my brother so why were they- "It was Sophia's idea," Carol said obviously seeing the confusion on my face. I sent Sophia a thankful look getting a sad look in return. I clang to the back of Daryl's shirt as he and Sophia guided me towards were they buried my brother. I noticed everyone sending me sympathetic looks but I ignored them. I didn't want their sympathy I wanted my brother back. We stood there admiring my brother's grave before Andrea came over to me "saw these on him thought you would want to have it," she said before placing something metal in my hand. I looked down and noticed it was my brother's dog tags. I examined them before placing them around my neck. I looked at everyone "thank you," I said causing them all to look at me "you didn't have to do this," Rick gave me a small smile

"You're a member of this group Adrian and we take care of each other," he said. Everyone nodded except Shane. Once everyone had left I sat beside my brothers grave "I'm sorry," I looked down feeling tears blurs my eyes once more "I'm sorry you had to die alone I should have been there with you," I said. I gave my brothers grave one final glance before standing up while wiping my eyes. Crying wasn't going to bring my brother back nothing would but I could at least do my very damn best to survive longer. For him. I was about to go find Daryl and thank him for taking care of my miserable ass before I noticed Lori heading towards one of the cars. Me being well me decided to follow her. I noted she was holding a small gun and a map. I quickly caught up with her "were are you going?" I asked causing her to jump

"To go get Rick," I looked at her

"When did Rick leave?"

"A while ago and I'm worried,"

"Why are you going alone?" she stopped packing the car and looked at me

"Because no one else would go with me," she said before climbing into the driver's side of the vehicle. I looked at the car contemplating before I jumped into the passenger side and buckled my seat belt. Lori looked at me in surprise "what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes

"What does it look like I'm coming with you," Lori bit her lip before starting the car. I picked up the map and noticed one of the locations was circled probably the direction we were heading "thank you," Lori said "for coming with me," I sighed

"Well somebody had too," I told her. Lori smiled at me

"You know you're actually not that-"  
"Look out!" I screamed pointing at the walker on the road. Lori swerved off the road and everything went black.

When I regained consciousness I heard Lori screaming and loud growling. Walkers were in the area. I felt my head and looked at my hand and saw I was bleeding. I looked over and saw a walker trying to get Lori. I glared at the walker before pulling out my knife and climbing over Lori and stabbed the walker in the eye. The walker fell limp against the glass. I unbuckled Lori's seatbelt and pulled her out of the car "come on!" I yelled at her. She snapped out of whatever she was in and exited the car. I followed her out before hissing in pain. She grabbed my shoulder in support "what's wrong?" she asked. I looked down at my ankle. Sprained just wonderful. "My ankle I think its sprained," I told her causing her to frown. I was about to say something but a walker came behind me and grabbed me. I fought it off as hard as I could but with a head injury and sprained ankle that was easier said than done. I was about to reach for my knife but Lori beat me to it climbing back into the car to grab her gun and shooting it in the head. The walker dropped and I sighed in relief "thanks," she smiled "now were even." Lori and I walked away from the car. Well Lori walked I just limped behind her until we heard the sound of two vehicle approaching us. It was Shane and Daryl. Shane immediately shoved past me to get to Lori causing me to stumble. Daryl caught me and gave me a stern look "what the hell were you thinkin!" he growled grabbing my elbow. I looked at him "can't we talk about this later maybe back at the farm?" I said. Daryl gave me another stern look before nodding "get on," he said motioning to his motorbike. I climbed on behind him and he drove off ahead of Shane back in the direction of the farm. Once we returned Daryl carried me to his tent completely disregarding the group and put me in his tent. He didn't say a word as he bandaged my foot and it was kind of freaking me out. Once he had finished he finally looked at me and boy did he look mad "what the hell were you thinkin headin out with that stupid bitch!" he yelled at me. I glared at him

"I didn't think it was a good idea for her to go alone and since no one else in this group wanted to go with her-"

"What the hell are ya talkin about?" Daryl said completely cutting me off "that dumb bimbo only asked me!" I clenched my fists

"that doesn't change anything I still couldn't leave her alone," I told him through clenched teeth. His face turned red "You could of and ya should av-"

"Why do you care!" I asked cutting him off "I've only known you for a couple of days so why do you care so much!" Daryl looked like he was about to say something before he slammed his mouth shut. "I'm gonna go take a piss," he muttered storming out of the tent. I crossed my arms silently fuming. Who does he think he is treating me like his kid? I looked over and noticed Daryl's bag. I smirked. Revenge time. I opened his bag and snooped at what was inside but one of the objects made me freeze. It was a picture of my mother.


	12. More bonding and Randell

"The hell you think you're doing!" I heard Daryl yell angrily. I turned to face him with a glare "why do you have this?" I hissed waving the photo. Daryl glared at me "you were goin through my stuff!"

"Why do you have this?" I asked again. Daryl swiped the photo out of my hands before I could protest "none of your damn business," he muttered. This made me very angry "AWNSER ME!" I shouted. We both remained silent "please," I said in a softer tone " I just want to know." He stared at me with the same look he gave me when I told him my name. He sat beside me and avoided my gaze " I knew your mom," he said. I gave him a suspicious look " how close were you to her?"

"pretty close,"

"how close is pretty close?"

"We were datin alright!" He huffs. I froze and looked at him and I mean really looked at him. I studied every single one of his features. I had to ask. I swollowed "When did you date?"

"Adrian don't,"

"How long,"

"Adrian,"

"Please," he avoided eye contact with me only making me more suspicious.

"Twelve years ago," he muttered. Ding ding there it was. The answer that confirmed my thoughts. I looked him in the eyes and by his expression I knew that he knew too. He was my... ""Why?" I whispered. He gave me a regretful look. "Adrian," he said coming towards me but I shoved him back causing pain to shoot through my ankle "WHY DID YOU ABANDON US WE NEEDED YOU I NEEDED YOU!" Daryl sat there silently allowing me to vent my anger. I just couldn't believe it. After all these years of wondering who my father was here he was telling me he left on purpose. " Do you have any idea what it felt like!" I yelled "growing up without you especially after mom we needed you so why!" I asked. I looked into Daryl's no scratch that my father's eyes which held so much guilt and sorrow. I stared angrily at him again before collapsing in his arms sobbing. I clung to him as he comforted me enjoying a much needed fatherly hug. He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders firmly " I'm sorry," he said looking me deeply in the eyes "I never meant to hurt you its just after your mom," he said trailing off " I was in a bad situation my mind was in a dark place and I don't think I woulda climbed out and things looked pretty grim and I knew I wasn't fit to raise ya,"

"then you should have visited," I hissed tempted to pull away from him. He sighed

" I would have if I had any clue where you were once you were discharged from the hospital you and your brother skipped town." I looked down feeling extremely bad for yelling at him. I looked up at him

" I'm sorry I yelled at you." He chuckled before ruffling my hair "it's okay kid I don't blame you for being mad hell I would ave reacted the same after all us Dixon's have nasty tempers." I smiled at him before getting and limping towards the exit of the tent. " and we're do you think your going kid?" Dad said gruffly. I gave him a confused look "I'm going to my tent,"

"the hell you are with that ankle of yours come on you can stay with me tonight." I walked back other back over and laid down beside him trying to get comfortable. I felt strong arms wrap around me protectively. I smirked and looked at him "aw who knew you were such a teddy bear." He scowled a bit

" You looked cold and I thought kids liked this kind of stuff,"

"we do it was just unexpected." We laid there for a couple more moments. "Adrian at camp tomorrow don't call me dad or anything like that," I frowned was he embaressed by me? "Why not?" I asked clearly hurt. He hugged me tighter "I don't really trust that group with any of my secrets just yet let's keep this between us for now," he muttered into my hair. I nodded that was fair enough. I was about to fall asleep but a thought popped in my head "how did you know it was me there are lots of black haired blue eyed kids in the world,"

"your name," he muttered " I was the one who named you and as soon as I heard it fall from your lips I knew it was you you have my eyes after all. I smiled happy to have something in common with him. It also explained the look he gave me when he heard my name. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep once more. "Night kid," I heard him say. I smiled "goodnight...pops,"

"Seriously?"

"hehe,"

The next morning I sat beside Carl and Sophia as I watched my dad, Shane and Andrea getting ready to search for Rick and Hershel. However a car then pulled up. It was Ricks car. I watched Carl and Maggie jump up and immediately rush towards the car. Carl and Lori hugged Rick while Maggie rushed past her father into Glenns arms. I winced ouch that had to hurt. Sophia helped me over to them "what happened to you two?" Rick asked looking at our injuries. I was about to reply until T dog interrupted

"who's that!" We all looked over to see a strange boy blindfolded in the backseat. Rick glanced at us awkwardly "this is Randell," he said like that explained everything. I scanned Randell. Even though I had no idea who he was I did know one thing. This Randell guy was not to be trusted.


	13. Today was a good day

The adults went inside and me Carl and Sophia waited outside for them to finish. "Adrian?" I heard Carl ask, "are you okay?" I looked at Carl and gave him a small smile "yeah it was just a really big shock to see him like that," Sophia rapped her arm around my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze "me my mum, Carl and Daryl are here for you Adrian." I nodded and remained silent for a few minutes until I felt Sophia stand up "Come on me and Carl have something we would like to show you." Sophia grabbed one hand and Carl grabbed the other and they dragged me towards my brother's grave. I felt my eyes water. My brother's grave was completely surrounded by small white flowers and there were a few lit candles. What really got me was the fact that one of them had gone threw my stuff and got a picture of my brother and I and placed it among the flowers. I looked back at Sophia and Carl who were anxiously awaiting my reply. I was speechless as well as touched that they went to all the trouble "It was my idea," Sophia said "but Carl said he wanted to help." I pulled them both into a hug

"Thanks," I pulled away to see a smiling Sophia and a slightly blushing Carl. I looked over at the house and notice Shane storm out with Andrea right on his heels. Look like somebody didn't get there way. I saw Pops exit the house and I headed towards him "what's got Shane so pissed off?" He snorted

"the usual things don't go the bastards way and storms off," he looked towards one of the rooms which was holding Randell "he doesn't like Randell and wants him gone and I ain't to sure how I feel about him either Rick was planing on driving him far away from this place and cuttin him loose but until then I want you to stay away from him." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't like I was going to purposely seek him out. I knew enough to know he was trouble and that it was best to keep my distance. Pops walked off to god knows we're and I descided to sit down and sketch for abit. I mainly drew comic book characters or with a comic book style. I thought it would be really funny to draw a cartoon Shane with a really big head yelling. "What are you drawing?" I looked up and saw Carol standing over me. She sat beside me and glanced at my drawing before laughing "best not show Shane that he would throw a fit." I smiled at Carol getting a smile back "would you like me to draw you?"

"only if you get my good side," I let out a laugh

"I highly doubt that you have a bad side," she smiled again

"why thank you," we sat in silence while I drew. Once I had finished I showed I to her. I had drawn her and Sophia sitting in front of there tent smiling wide. I saw tears prick her eyes "sweetie this is beautiful you have a gift," I blushed feeling a little bit embarrassed about the complement. I started another drawing this Tim it was pops holding his crossbow. "Sophia's very fond of you," she said. I remained silent determined to finish my drawing "hasn't stopped talking about you since she arrived said you were like a sister to her," I stopped drawing and looked at Carol again. She looked only cheerful as if the thought of having me as Sophia's sister wasn't bad at all "I'm glad she has a friend like you," she continued "someone who can protect her when I'm not around." I finished my drawing "I'm surprised she's so fond of me I've never really been good with people my age,"

"well I wouldn't of guessed that for a minute," we soon fell into a comfortable silence "you should give that to him," Carol told me motioning to my drawing of my dad "I'm sure he'll enjoy getting a gift from his daughter," I froze and looked at her like a deer caught in hedlights. She chuckled at my expression

"he felt bad for yelling at me and told me and besides even if he didn't it was still obvious in the way he cared for you," she told me. I couldn't help but grin. Dad must have really liked or trusted her in order to tell her about me. We talked abit more before I walked over to pops who was cutting up some more arrows for his crossbow. I taped his shoulder causing him to stop what he was doing and look at me "what you want kid?" He asked gruffly. I wordlessly handed him the drawing and walked off. I glanced behind me and saw him looking at the picture before he gave his lip twitched and he shoved it in his back pocket. I bit back a smile. He would open up to everyone and soon.


	14. Things get heated

It was a few days later and my ankle and head had completely healed although the head injury left a small scar. Rick and Shane had attempted to leave Randell somewhere only to discover he knew were the farm was. This meant we had to keep him in the barn while my dad interegated him.A couple of minutes later my dad walked off and we all swarmed towards him anxious to find out about his group. Dad rubbed some blood off his knuckles "according to him if his group hit the farm the men'l be dead and the woman will wish they were," he told us. I gulped not liking the idea of that happening. We all walked into the living room of the house. I sat with Carl and Sophia drawing while the adults discussed what to do with him "So you'll just kill him!" Dale said causing me to look away from my drawing and stare at the adults "if that's what it takes," I heard Rick say. Dale glare at him

"I thought you said we don't kill the living,"

"that was before the living tried to kill us,"Rick snaps back at Dale

"why can't we let him stay he could be a useful member of the group if we just give him a chance To prove himself," Dale said causing Shane to roll his eyes

"okay sure maybe we let him stay with us and maybe he's nice but that won't stop him from slicing our throats in the middle of the night,"

"we allowed Adrian to stay!"

"that's different," Lori said looking at me "she's just a child,"

"so is Randell!"

"then we throw them both out," Shane hissed glaring at me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind until I saw Dad step in front of me "over my dead body!" He growled getting up in Shane's face. Rick rushed forward and quickly separated them. Sophia grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door "come on let's go outside," she said as we exited the building leaving the adults to talk. We sat by he camp before she turned to me "my mom said you could draw," she said excitedly "do you think you could draw me?" I shrugged getting out my notebook. She grinned before striking a ridiculous pose. I laughed a little before starting my drawing. Once I finished I showed Sophia. The drawing was of Sophia standing on a pile of wLker holding a machine gun. She giggled a bit before shaking her head "I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon," I bumped her shoulder

"who knows Soph for all we know you could grow up to be a badass walker killer,"

"you mean like you?" I scoffed before shaking my head

"I'm hardly a badass,"

"of course you are! Who else would come up with the idea of covering themselves in walker guts and not be grossed out." I shrugged again and looked at the house noticing the adults were leaving. Sophia left to talk with her mom and Dale rushed over to me "can I talk with you for a minute," I contemplated it for s moment before nodding. I hadn't really talked much with Dale but he seemed nice. He sat beside me "I know your real young but I feel you would understand the most considering you we're in his situation once yourself and all I feel this boy needs a chance to prove himself don't you?" I frowned

"I honestly don't know what to think,"

"How did you feel when Shane was arguing about getting rid of you but we gave you a chance wouldn't you want the same for somebody else? Your a nice girl Adrian kind, and compassionate you could have easily left Sophia to die in the woods but you didn't and that's because you care what happens to people,"

"why are you telling me this?" Asked him. He looked me in the eyes

"because I want you to vote with me to keep him alive," I scoffed

" they think of me as a child they won't take what I say seriously,"

"yes they will if you have people behind you," he insisted "if you vote to save Randell then most likely Daryl and Carol will follow." I sat there in silence for s couple of minutes before nodding

" okay," I told him "I'll do it I'll vote to save Randell," Dale smiled widely

"I knew you would." Dale got up and I decided to wonder around a bit and spotted Carl sneaking into the barn. I snuck behind him and tapped him on the shoulder causing me to jump. He turned to me before sighing in relief "Adrian I thought you were my mom," I raised a brow before placing my hands on my hips giving him a fake stern look "do I look old to you?" He blushed and looked away muttering something. I playfully solved him "your going to have to speak louder than that," he avoided eye contact

"actually I think your really pretty," I blinked for a bit before smirking at him thinking nothing of it

"why thank you now are you going to tell me what your up to?" He nodded

"I'm going to see Randell," I bit my lip thinking of the consequences before I smiled

"mind if I tag along?"

"sure!" We snuck into the barn and stared at him. He was covered in bruises and blood and had a blindifold on so he couldn't see anything. Wow pops really fucked him up. Carl and l stood on something and Randell looked around frantically "who's there?" Carl and I shared a look before approaching him and taking off his blindfolds. He seemed to calm down when he noticed we were kids "you've got to get me outta here," he begged desperation written all over his face. I stared at him and noticed Carl reaching for a weapon. Before he could do anything I grabbed his hand causing him to blush again. I turned to Randell once more "why should we?" I asked him curious. He gave me a frantic look before the doors swung open and an angry Lori and Shane walked in "the hell you think you two are doing!" He yelled dragging us out of the barn with an fuming Lori in toe. They scolded him for going in the barn causing me to roll my eyes. If they really wanted him to stay out of the barn they would of filled him in on how bad they thought he was "and you!" I heard Lori angry say looking at me. I looked st her and noticed Shane had left so it was just me her and Carl. She narrowed her eyes at me "I want you to stay away from my son,"

"but mom!"

"no Carl I want you to stay away from her and that's final," she said firmly. That's it I was sick and tired of Lori and her petty attempts at keeping her son innocent because I knew it would end badly. I glared at Lori "and what gives you the right to say that," she glared back

"he's my son! and I don't want you to be a bad influence on him!" I rolled my eyes

"and how have I been a bad influence?"

"you convinced my son to go into that barn with that stranger inside and have been nothing but trouble since you arrived,"

"and that makes it okay for you to tell him to stay away from me,"

"I'm trying to protect my son!"

"look," I told her softly "I understand you want to protect him from what's out there but if you continue sheltering him the way you do your just going to get him killed," her eyes narrowed at me again

"don't tell me how to raise my son!"

"that's not what I'm trying to do," I said "listen I don't know much about how things work around here but if you continue like you are with him I have feeling he's not going to make it you've got to think of him as a living person. That's it. You ain't little. You ain't a girl, you ain't a boy. You ain't strong or smart your alive and that's all that matters." She opened her mouth to say something but shut it before storming towards the house. I heard clapping and looked behind me to see Andrea "well you sure showed her," she said smiling "she had a real problem of setting rules for people without following through herself I'm just glad you didn't let her walk alother you like some people her, she told me. I smiled at her before walking off again. We were all called back to discuss Randell fate but I didn't really pay attention until it came time to vote. "I vote we keep him alive," Dale said firmly. Andrea stood up aslwell "me too,"

"me three," i said causing people to look at me surprised. I stared back and confidently walked to Dales side causing Dad to look at me and do nothing. Dale shook his head at the group "are you all going to watch? Or are you all going to hide in your tents and pretend this didn't happen you were right Daryl this group is broken," he said storming off I walked off as well and sat by my brothers grave feeling bad for Randell. It wasn't his fault he got caught into this but here we were leading him to his death. What have we all become. I sat there for a couple of hours before I heard a scream. My eyes widened before I rushed towards it. Those were Dales screams.


	15. Lost

I ran as fast as I possibly could. Even though me and Dale weren't all that close I knew I had to save him. I couldn't fail. I spotted Dale and felt my eyes widen in horror. There was Dale being ripped apart by one of those things. I felt like gagging or crying but instead rushed at the walker and talking it to the ground. I pulled out my knife and repeatedly stabbed it in the head over and over again taking out all my anger and sorrow into the walkers brain. I felt someone pull me off the walker and hug me as Daryl went over to Dale to mercy kill him. "Sorry brother," he said before pulling the trigger. The next day I stood quietly at his service listening to the group tell stories about Dale. For the rest of the day I hung with Sophia drawing until nightfall. I walked to my brother grave. "I miss you brother," I said resting the drawing on top of the grave. It was a portrait of my brother smiling with his glasses crooked holding up the peace sign with angel wings. Just as I remembered him. "Rest in peace brother," I said kissing his grave. I heard rustling and looked to my left and spotted Shane leading Randell into the woods. Curious I followed them being sure to keep a safe distance. What happened next both shocked me and terrified me at the same time. Shane grabbed Randells neck twisting it and with a horrible crack Randell fell to the ground completely lifeless. I backed away from Shane in horror. Shane turned to face me a sickening gin plastered on his face "you just had to come snooping didn't cha?" He asked stalking towards me "sticking your nose into over people's business turning the group against me," he muttered. I pulled out my knife and held it towards him "stay away from me!" He ignored me and lunged at my neck causing me to slice his chest before taking off in the other direction. He held his chest before running after me and grabbing me from behind causing me to drop my knife and putting me in a choke hold "Daryl ain't here to save you now," I bit his finger as hard as I could severing it before taking off again. "Come back here you little bitch!" He said tackling me to the ground and pining me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled struggling. He just smiled before reaching for a rock and everything went black.

i woke up holding my bleeding head in pain. Why was I always the one who got injured? I sat up groggily before walking in the direction of the house. I had to tell them about Shane. I heard voices and immediately headed towards them. When I got there I saw Dad and Glenn talking over Randells zombified form. Wait zombified was he bitten? I didn't take the time to consider that as I walked towards them. I saw Glenn's eyes widen before he turned Dad around and pointed at me. Dad looked at me before kicking the tree beside him "NO ADRIAN!" He shouted angrily. I stared at him in confusion before looking down at my appearance. I was covered in dirt with blood on my face and mouth from when I had bit Shane. "It's okay I'm fine," I told them causing them to sigh in relief "thank god for a second there I thought you were dead," Glenn said. I nodded before Dad picked me up much to my protest. "Shane said that you and Randell attacked him I told him he was bullshiting," he told me as we walked. I shook my head

"Shane dragged Randell out here and killed him then he spotted me and tried to kill me too he must have thought he succeeded," Daryl growled pulling me closer to his chest. "I knew I should of killed that bastard bacfk there," Glenn's eyes widened "Daryl Ricks alone with Shane right now!"

"Best we get her back to the house them," Daryl said before we ran to the house. "Holy shit," I whispered. There was a whole herd of walkers heading in our direction. Daryl quickly put me down "wait in the house until I come get ya," he said before running off with Glenn. "Adrian!" I heard Sophia shout before. I was pulled in a hug. I hugged her back "Sophia why aren't you with your mom?"

"I can't find her,"I bit my lip looking towards the herd vastly aproaching before looking to my left and spotted a familiar shirt. It was Carol. "Sophia go to your mom I'll distract them," I said turning her in the direction of her mother. Her eyes widened in horror "I can't!"

"you can and you will I promised I would protect you and i intend to keep it," I said facing the walkers. Sophia shook her head "no I can't go without you!"

"Sophia you don't need me and you never did your faster then them your smarter then them you csn do this I know you can," I told her. With one final glance toward me she ran off in the direction of her mother. I turned to face ther herd determined to by everyone time. "HEY OVER HERE! ITS AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFE!" I yelled gaining half the attention of the herd. "Oh shit!" I said running into the woods with over a dozen walkers following me. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I whispered as I ran before tripping. "No no no no!" I said crawling away from them. I closed my eyes and waited for the deadly blow only to hear gun shots. I opened my eyes and saw a couple of men standing around me pointing guns at me. One of the men obviously the leader walked up to me. I glared at him not trusting him causing him to chuckle slightly. "What should we do with her sir?" One of the me asked. The man smirked "why we take her to Woodbury with us I feel she might be useful," he said before his men picked me up. 'But what about the others?' Was my last thought as I passed out.

Daryl pov (surprise!)

i drove up in from of Rick, Carl and Hershel with Carol and Sophia. After Sophia told me what happened I couldn't stop feeling concerned about Adrian. I knew she was a tough kid and could probably take care of her self but I still couldn't help but worry. I hopped off the bike and felt dread fill me. Adrian wasn't here. "Yo has anyone seen Adrian?" I asked and immediately everyone avoided my gaze. "I last saw her running into the woods with about a dozen walkers following her," Lori said causing my heart to stop. I had to find her "I'm going back for her," I said walking back to my bike,"

"no we only just found each over we are not separating again," Rick said causing my blood to boil. Who the hell does he think he is telling me I can't go looking for my daughter. I was about to say something but Carl beat me too it "but dad we can't just leave her!" He yelled. "No we stick together and that's final," he said. I walked towards Rick and got in his face "you elxpect me to sit on my ass while my daughter could be getting ripped apart by walkers!" I yelled causing everyone to gasp. I was too angry and worried to care that I just spilled the beans on the fact she was my kid. "Oh Daryl," I stormed past Lori not wanting her sympathy and walked into the woods kicking and punching everything in my path before collapsing against a tree. I pulled out the drawing Adrian gave to me before holding it to my chest. I felt tears prick my eyes and I angrily rubbed them. To hell with what Rick says I'm going to find Adrian.


	16. Found

I lost count on how long it has been all I knew was that this place was a living hell. Woodbury was honestly the most horrific place I had every seen in my entire life. The people were governed by Phillip who ruled with an iron fist. Everything he said goes including when he ordered his men to take me here. He seemed to have taken a special interest in me and would always ask me to come to his office for a 'chat' which happened to end with me leaving with bruises everywhere. The very thought of them made me want to puke. Although some of the people there were actually okay. Once learning of my relation with Daryl Merle seemed to have makes it his duty to keep an eye on me sometimes sneaking me some extra rations or a water bottle. My favourite person here was Michonne who actually saw this place for what it was that and she had a cool sword. My hair has grown longer and was in a braid and I was wearing a white bitten up shirt. At Woodbury they insisted I get a long ranged weapon. I protested to this at first until I spotted a bow and arrow and immediately fell in love with it. Although it reminded her of her dad making her feel connected to him. "Hey kid," i turned to face Merle. He scatched his head "Governer wants to see you." I gulped knowing this wasn't going to be a regular chat. I followed Merle to the governors office and opened the door. The Governer was sitting behind his desk but once he spotted me he stood up "ah Adrian there you are Merle leave us," he said. Merle glanced at me before exiting the room. The Governer walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder causing me to shudder at his touch "why don't you take a seat," he said forcing me into the seat across from him before taking his own. "Your probably wondering why I called you in here and don't give me that face it's nothing bad," he said "you see were running a little low on supplies," he continues "nothing Serious just fresh meat I was wondering if you could take Frank out to hunt some more you know show him the ropes," I looked at him suspicious of his intentions. The thing about this guy was he never did anything without reason and Frank was a very intense person to be around. He was up to something "why would you ask me to do it?" I asked "I'm just a kid," he gave a dark chuckle before he stood up and walked behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. I froze at his unwelcoming touch "but your no ordinary child are you Adrian," he said squeezing my shoulders tightly. I stared up at him hoping he wouldn't do anything this time. "The night we rescued you you were scared but you looked me in the eyes kept your nerve," he squeezed tighter and I knew there were going to be bruises "that's a hard thing to come across in this current world," he said releasing my shoulders before his hands found themselves on my cheeks. Oh god no not again. He soon let go of my cheeks much to my relief and he walked back to his desk facing away from me "your heading out with Frank this afternoon best save your energy," he said dismissing me. I got to my feet and left the room as quickly as I could. I turned to walk to my room in order to prepare until I felt someone grab me and pull me into a closet. I struggled a bit until I recognized who it was "Michone!" I whisper yelled "what the he-"

"shush," she said covering my mouth as footsteps past us. Once they left she turned to me "I heard you are heading out on a hunting trip," she said. I nodded "yeah this afternoon with Frank why?" I asked. She stared at me her face void of emotion "I want you to use this opportunity to escape," my eyes widened in horror "but we planned to leave together I can't leave you here with this monster!" She sighed in frustration before she roughly pulled my shirt open showing the large amount of old bruises, hand marks and scars "Adrian look at what he has done to you and will continue to do you I cannot sit by and watch you endure this suffering you have an opportunity to get away from this and I will ensure you take it and besides," she said looking me in the eyes "I work better alone." I stared at Michonne shocked that she cared so much. Michonne was the type of person. Who kept her emotions locked away and to here she cared for me made me feel touched. I re-buttened my shirt "what do you suggest I do?"

"You two are going to be alone in the woods when his back is turned you will kill or seriously injure him. And make your escape," she said. I bit my lip "thank you," she gave the closest thing she could to a smile "your welcome Adrian now go I'll see you again." After my meeting with Michonne I rushed to my room and packed my bag. I placed my knifes in my waist and boot holster before grabbing my bow and arrows. I was ready. I met Frank at the gates and together we ventured into the forest. I nervously walked behind him holding my knife in my hand waiting for the right moment to strike. I spotted a small deer in the distance and raised my bow and shot it. As Frank knelt down beside the deer I made my move. I rushed towards Frank my knife held high but to my shock Frank turned around grabbing my wrist and flicking th empire away before pinned me to the ground. I struggled against his hold frantically trying to escape but it was no use. I had failed. Frank smirked "you didn't really think trying something like that would work huh girlie," he said reaching for the belt of his pants. My eyes widened before I starting struggling harder causing him to give a sick chuckle "now now you should be used to this after all your the governors bitch," he said reaching for my pants. "POPS MICHONNE! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Frank punched me in the eye causing me to get a black eyes before slamming his hand on my mouth "be quiet girl! do you want every walker for miles to here us ain't nobody gonna save you," I felt tears prick my eyes. Michonne, Pops, Sophia, Carl and everyone else I'm sorry I couldn't succeed. I closed my eyes hoping for this to be over until I heard Frank let out a gargles gasp. My eyes snapped open and I saw that Frank had an arrow lodged in the side of his neck. I pushed him off me aand crawled away from him before I lifted my eyes to my savior. It was Daryl. He stared at me in shock "Adrian?" K didn't reply instead I rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tight "we're the hell have yo been kid," he muttered. I gave a wet chuckle "oh you know around how did you find me," he nodded to the deer I had killed "that was my deer," he said before he looked at my face. His face was blank as he traced my eye were it was gradually going black. His eyes trailed down and he glanced at my warists and shoulders which were bruised. His face scrunched up in rage as he turned to face Frank who was still alive holding his neck. "Adrian," he growled "wait here." He pulled out his buck knife and walked over to Frank who gazed up at him with pleading eyes "p-p-please s-spare me." This seemed to make him angrier as he kicked Frank in the side. "You've got some nerve," he snarled before kicking him again "ya almost rape my daughter and you ask for me to spare you!" another kick "well guess what?" he knelt down holding his buck knife tightly in his hands "now I'm gonna kill you as painfully as possible," he said before shoving the knife into his stomach. Frank screamed in pain "I'm sorry did that hurt!" Pops snarled once more twisting the knife causing Frank to shriek "there's plenty more were that came from you bastard!" He lifted the knife once more. No I couldn't let him do this. As much as I wanted to see him pay I didn't want my dad to become like this because of me. I ran forward and hugged his waist causing him to freeze with the knife still raised. "Please stop," I said squeezing him tightly. His eyes narrowed "but he almost-" " I know," I said squeezing him tighter "but this isn't you just finish him and we can go back to camp together okay?" Pops stood stiffly for a moment glaring daggers at Frank before shooting him in the head with his crossbow. "Alright," he said gruffly before he looked at my bow and arrow and he smirked "nice bow,"

"thanks," I said smirking also "I got it because of you," he grabbed my hand before walking "come on," he said trying to his his embarrassment "there's some people who would like to see you,"


	17. I'm back!

i was happily perched on dads back as we walked back to camp. He had insisted on carrying me since I looked pale. I had grudgingly agreed to it because I was tired but have come to like being carried like this. I rested my head on top of dads and sighed. We had been silent for a while now and it was starting to bug me. I was about to say something but dad beat me to it "what happened to you after the barn?" He asked "I ran into this man and his group and they took me to there camp," I said clutching my dad tighter at the mention of the Governer. He seemed to notice my reaction and his eyes narrowed "what he do to ya?" He demanded. "I'll tell you later after Hershel looks at me," I told him "and speaking of which how is the group doing anyway?" He glanced at me "niot the same without you Sophia, Carol, Carl and I were furious when Rick said we couldn't go back for ya wouldn't talk with him for weeks until he apologised," he lifted me higher onto his back before continuing "after what ya did for her Sophia wanted to be able to help people too so she's having Hershel teach her how to be a doctor and she took to it like water to a ducks back she even helped stitch me up a couple of times when things get hairy," I smiled proud of my friend. I knew she could do it so what if she wasn't a fighter she was still a valuable member of the team now because in this whew world having doctors around was pretty handy."and Carl?" I asked. Dad sighed "I'm afraid after your disappearance he grew a bit colder he barely listens to his mama any more and carries his own gun," he gave a small smirk "although I gotta admit the kids a damn good shot I think what you said to his mama has influenced him because he wants to be treated like any other adult," I frowned saddened that my disappearance had affected him that way. "And the others?" I asked once more. He let out a small chuckle "apart from the fact that they all know I'm your dad and Olive oil looking like she's about to pop everyone else hasn't changed a bit," he said causing my eyes to widen "she's pregnant!" I yelled causing dad to shush me. I grinned sheepishly causing him to smirk. I was about to say something but the words died in my throat as I spotted everyone. I saw Sophia talking with Hershel probably asking for tips on how to help others. I saw Glenn and Maggir holding hands talking quietly to one another. I saw Beth and Carol talking and Lori rubbing her belly with Rick beside her. I felt tears prick my eyes as dad let me climb down and I was about to run to them when dad grabbed my shoulder. "Not yet," he whispered "I want it to be a surprise," I smiled "are you sure? because if I remember correctly last time you told me to wait somewhere you almost got shot," he scowled a little before ruffling my hair "glad you haven't changed that much kid," he said before walking into the camp. Everyone's attention was on him instantly "what did you get?" Lori asked rubbing her swollen belly. I scoffed of course that's all she cared about no are you hurt? just where's the food? Typical. Dad rolled his eyes "nothin edible that's for sure but we're stocked up on enough squirrel to last us today besides I found somethin better then food." He stepped aside an motioned for me to come out " come on kid I've got some people here who are dying to see you." I casually walked out drinking in all the shocked looks on everyone's faces. I stepped beside dad a large grin on my face "hey guys did you miss me?" I said holding my arms out. They continued to stare. I rolled my eyes "seriously if this is the type of welcome I get maybe I should run off again," I muttered snapping everyone out of it and causing dad to glare at me. Sophia was the first one on her feet and running towards me "Adrian!" she sobbed hugging me tightly. I winched a little because she squeezed one of the bruises on my back and my dad narrowed his eyes. I patted her back gently before turning to face Carl the second person to reach me. I pouted realizing he was now taller then me "when did you get so god damn tall?" I said as he pulled me in a surprisingly tight hug. "Im glad your okay Adrian," he whispered in my ear. I looked over his shoulder and noticed Lori glaring at me not liking me being around her son causing me to smirk at her before pulling him closer to me. She glared harder and when I pulled back I saw Carl blushing the smallest bit but did a good job at hiding it. He certainly had changed. Both hi and Sophia have. Sophia was still wearing that denim jacket I gave her but her hair was now pulled in a loose bun and she had a small bag strapped to her hip full of medical supplies. I also noticed the knife she had resting under her shirt. Carl's hair had grown slightly longer and he was now taller then us despite being a year younger then us. He was also holding a gun which I thought was good but his mother probably hated. I hugged everyone else wincing whenever the males put there hands on me. My dad watched with narrowed eyes probably connecting the dots and coming up with his own conclusion about what happened to me when I was gone. I sat down with Carl and Sophia "so I heard your learning how to be a doctor?" she nodded "yeah I realized I wasn't the best at fighting so I wanted to focus my strength on something and contribute to the group I can now successful stick up wounds and help with illnesses," she said causing me to smile at her "that's great Soph I'm proud of you." She seemed to beam at the praise before I turned to Carl "I was also told that you carry a gun now care to share how hat happened?" "My dad realized that it was time for me to stop being a kid and gave me a gun my mom was furious but eventually learned to live with it," he said "I also here your an excellent shot," he blushed "that's a matter of opinion," "oh come on! there's no need to be modest-"

"Adrian?" Hershel interrupted me. I looked at him "yeah?" "Daryl told me you had a couple injuries you'd like me to look at in private," I saw Sophia and Carl's eyes widen "your hurt?" Sophia asked "only a little I will be back soon," I said. Sophia shook her head before standing up "Adrian I'm a doctor too now and I want to help," she said. I sighed knowing it was best not to argue. I followed Hershel glaring slightly at dad who was watching me walk into the tent with Sophia in tow. "Now Adrian were going to need you to take your shirt off," Hershel said. I shuffled awkwardly not comfortable with changing in front of Hershel. He gave me a reassuring smile "don't worry I have three daughters there isn't anything I haven't seen." This and the fact that Sophia was there made me feel a bit better as I slowly removed my top. Once it had fallen away from my back I heard Hershel and Sophia gasp in shock. On my back were faded bruises as well as the knew ones on my shoulders and scars from the governors switch blade. I felt my body shake as I saw tears prick Sophia's eyes and Hershel give me a sympathetic glance "I can give apply some cream to your bruises but I'm afraid there's nothing I can't do for the scars Sophia could you-" Hershel was interrupted by dad walking into the tent. "Hey kid how ha-" he froze staring at my back. I grabbed my shirt and was about to pull it back on but I felt dad grab my shoulders as he stared at my back. I felt his hands shake in anger or grief I don't know. I looked at his eyes and saw a whirlwind of emotions before it settled on one. Anger. "SON OF A BITCH!" he roared kicking the ground in anger. "dad," "who did this to you?" He growled trying to control his anger "who layed there hands on you!" "Dad," "did he rape you!" "No," I swallowed thickly. True there were many close calls but he never raped me he just hit me when I made a smart ass comment in order to break me and to be honest it worked. He paced angrily probably planing murder "dad don't worry about it," "how can I not-" "please," I whispered causing his eyes to soften "he's not here so please don't worry about it," he took deep breaths before pulling me into his chest "alright I won't but if you ever see him again point him out to me so I can shoot him," said. I nodded "okay can I have my bruises treated now," he molded releasing me before walking to the exit of the tent. He turned back to face me and I. Saw guilt in his eyes "I'm sorry," he said shocking me "I'm sorry I couldn't find ya fast enough," "dad you have nothing to apologize about," I told him "but-" "no buts just be glad you found me when you did if you hadn't I would probably be dead or wishing I was," I told him. He stared at me for a few moments before exiting. I sighed in relief as Sophia applied the cream to my bruises instantly feeling relief. That night as I tried to sleep the governors face kept appearing in my mind. I shivered I wasn't someone who got scared easily haunted house no problem walking alone through a graveyard piece of cake. The Governer didn't scare me. He terrified me.


	18. New Home

The next day we saw a house and me, dad, Rick, Carl and T dog decided to check it out. We all held our weapons tightly as Rick kicked the door open and shot two walkers before we split up. I walked into the kitchen and spotted a walker. I grabbed an arrow and shot it before searching the pantries. Let's see two cans of beans, a pack of mints and was that "score!" I yelled happily shoving the beef jerky into my bag. That was defiantly coming with me. I jumped when I heard a gun shot and a loud thump behind me and turned around seeing a dead walker as well as Carl holding his gun. "Thanks," he smiled and nodded before his eyes trailed to the beef jerky "later," I whispered putting my finger in front of my mouth telling him to keep this quiet "this is for me you and Sophia," he smirked before we met up with the others. Apparently dad had found an owl and was cleaning it for dinner. We spotted more walkers coming and quickly hoped in the cars and drove off. After two miles we stopped. Dad taped me on the shoulder "come on kid were goin huntin," I grabbed my bag and my bow before quickly following him. We walked along the train tracks exchanging playful banter until my eyes fell on something. "Dad," I whispered pointing towards it "look." Right in front of us was a large prison it would of been the perfect place to live if it wasn't for the dozen walkers living in it," "what a shame," dad muttered but Rick seemed to take an interest in it. Rick made us walk back to the group so we could get everyone. Apparently Rick was convinced that the prison would be the perfect living space for us but who was I to complain I just wanted to stop walking and eat my beloved beef jerky. After everyone had packed there belonging we startled up and headed towards the prison. Carl and Sophia were on either side of me. Ever since I came back these two have been practically glued to my hip especially Carl for some reason. I linked my arms with them "later tonight we'll sneak the goods when the adults are sleeping," I whispered to them. Carl smiled but Sophia looked confused. Oh yeah we forgot to tell her about the jerky. Once we told her her face lit up and we smirked evilly to one another. Glenn gave us a nervous glance "if I didn't know any better I would think you three were up to something," he said causing us to smirk wider. Once we were there I released there arms and our faces grew serious. "Alright everyone," Rick said turning to us "draw he walkers away while I get the gate," we did as we were told getting rid of any walker in sight. Once Rick had closed the other gate we started to shoot the walkers. Dad handed me a gun before ripping into them. I shot at least ten walkers before we had successfully cleared out the front of the prison. I looked around a bit. Wow this place was pretty big and with just a little work we could make this place defendable. We sat down and ate dinner. "Hey Beth why don't you sing something?" Hershel asked his daughter. Beth looked around shyly "I'm sure nobody wants to here me-" "I want to," I told her"me too," Carl said. Sophia nodded as well "okay," she said before beginning to sing Pot and Glass. Once she had finished we clapped for her causing her to look a bit embaressed. When all the adults had gone to sleep me Sophia and Carl sat in a circle eating the beef jerky "this is good," Sophia said causing Carl and I to nod. We sat there in silence the only sound to be heard was our crunching. The three of us layed down with me in the middle with Sophia on my left and Carl on my right. "Hey guys," Sophia said "do you think we'll be safe here?" I squeezed her hand "of course we will look at this place once we get rid of the walkers in this place we will be unstoppable!" "Yeah!" Carl agreed. Sophia smiled at us before we layed down and fell asleep.

"aw how cute,"

"your son best get his hands off my girl,"

"is that beef jerky?"

Is what we awoke to the next morning. I blinked sleepily before looking to my sides. Sophia and Carl had wrapped there arms around my waist in the middle of the night leaving me squished in the middle. I looked up to see a curious looking Rick, and awed out Carol and a pissed off dad. We gazed at them sleepily and dad glared at me. Well not at me at Carl's arm around my waist. We quickly jumped apart before we headed out. Rick opened the gate and we immediately set to work. Carl, Sophia and I stayed at the back and shot any walker that dared approach us. I noticed a walker heading towards Carl in a black outfit. "Carl look out!" I yelled pushing him away from the walker before stabbing it under the helmet. Carl smiled at me and said thanks before we continued to take them down. Sophia, Carl and I worked as a team and remained back to back insuring we were safe from all directions. "Hey kid were goin yo check inside," dad said heading inside with Rick and T dog. They walked out ten minutes later "it's safe everyone you can come in."We didn't waist a single moment of time and grabbed our stuff before walking into the prison. "Will we be sleeping in cells," I heard Beth ask. Rick nodded "yeah we found some keys on a dead guard Daryls got the other ones," "there ain't no way I'm sleepin in a cage," dad said before looking at me silently asking if I wanted to join him. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. He smiled a little before ruffling my hair. I walked into a cell with a bunk bed and placed my stuff on the second bunk before I jumped on. For a prison bed it was actually pretty soft. I rubbed my head into the pillow and watched as Carl walked in and placed his stuff on the top bunk. I looked at him in slight confusion before my dad walked in and raised an eyebrow at him "can I help ya kid?" He asked. Carl grabbed his stuff and glanced at him nervously "I was just making sure Adrian was safe and settling in okay," he said before awkwardly walking out of the room blushing madly. Dad raised his eyebrows at me "somethin you want to tell me?" I rolled my eyes. Dad ruffled my hair again before walking back out passing Sophia. Sophia grinned at me "looks like we're roomies," she said. I grinned as she placed her stuff on the top bunk. She leaned her head over the side of her bed "so what was that thing with Carl about?" I shrugged "no idea," she smirked at me "you really have no idea do you?" "No idea about what?" I asked extremely confused. Her smirk widened "nothing nothing at all," she said laying on her bed. I also layed back on my bed "hey Soph I think we're going to like it here," "me too Adrian." I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. For the first time during this apocalypse I felt like I was safe.


	19. How eventful

The next morning the adults apart from Lori, Beth and Carol had headed out to search the prison for a kitchen while us kids stayed put. I could tell Carl was just as unhappy about it as I was by the way he was glaring at the wall. I sighed as Sophia sat behind me putting my hair into small braids. "ow!" I grunted after she tugged a little too hard on my hair "not so hard!" "Sorry," she said tugging more gently. "Carl Adrian open the gate!" we heard Rick call out. Carl and I jumped out of our seats and immediately opened them so the adults could get in. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Hershel's leg was completely cut off. Before I could ask what happened everyone rushed past me. Sophia snapped into action "I towels!" she shouted and everyone rushed off to find towels while Carol stayed to help Sophia with Hershel. "Carol, Sophia what's happening?" Lori asked as Hershel started to move around on the bed. "He's seizing just let it pass," Carol said while Sophia dabbed his head with a rag. "He doesn't have a fever yet but just to be sure," Sophia said but I walked out of the room knowing I wasn't needed at the current moment. I was about to go back to my cell until I heard a loud cry of "Daddy!" causing me to rush back into the room. "He's falling into a coma of some sorts. He hasn't got much time if we don't find medicine and fast," Sophia said. The men left once more to find Hershel some medicine while we stayed here with Hershel and believe me I was annoyed. I wanted to help Hershel just as much as the rest so why couldn't I- "Carl would you mind going and organizing the food I'd rather you did not watch this," Lori said. I stared at Hershel's pale face before walking to my cell and grabbing my bow and knives. To hell with what the adults say I'm going to save Hershel. On my way out I passed Carl "where are you going?"

I walked passed him "I'm going to find medicine and don't you dare try and stop me," I said. "Who said I was going to stop you I'm coming with you," Carl said loading my gun. I raised my eyebrow "didn't your mom say to organize the food?" he grinned, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Carl and I roamed the halls of the prison searching high and low for the infirmary or some medication at least. Carl and I stuck close together trekking through the dark with very little light. I heard voices and grabbed Carl's shoulder and signaled for him to be quiet. He nodded and I listened. It sounded like Rick and the others. I turned off our flashlights before we quickly ran past them before turning our flashlights on once more. Carl nudged me "Adrian look," I grinned there in bold letters was a sign reading infirmary. I patted Carl on the back "nice spotting sheriff," I said before running towards it. Carl quickly followed and together we opened the door. "Looks like we hit the mother load," I said gaping before gathering up the medical supplies and stuffing them into a duffle bag. Carl soon followed my example stuffing whatever he could find inside. I reached for a container of pills before a rotten arm grabbed mine. I cried out and tried to pull it away but the walker was too strong. I heard a loud bang and the walker fell limp. I turned to Carl "thanks," I said causing him to smile "no problem." I looked behind him and noticed a second walker creeping up on him. Without a second thought I grabbed an arrow and shot it. Carl turned around wide-eyed before facing me again as I grabbed my arrow out of the walkers skull. "There," I said wiping the arrow clean "now were even." We walked back with a duffle bag full of supplies and our heads held high. "I can't believe the adults never found this place," I said Carl nodded "yeah you think it would be obvious with the huge sign outside," we walked in silence enjoying each other's company.

When we got back to the cell Hershel was in we saw a completely exhausted Sophia and solemn Lori. "What's up?" I asked walking in the room with Carl trailing after me. Lori sighed "we don't have the materials to treat Hershel and the men aren't back yet so things aren't looking so good." Carl and I shared a grin "you mean materials like this?" Carl said smugly dropping the bag in front of Lori and Sophia. Sophia's eyes lit up "this is exactly what I need where did you get it?" Sophia asked immediately getting to work on Hershel "we cleared out the infirmary-" "by yourself do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been!" Lori shrieked at him. Carl frowned "but mom I wasn't alone I had Adrian with me and besides we only ran into two walkers," Lori rolled her eyes before glaring at me "of course it was you who Adrian always causing trouble putting my son in danger without any thought I bet you dragged him out with you! I think we would have been better off if Daryl hadn't found you!" "Shut up!" Carl yelled shocking both Lori and me "just shut up about Adrian none of this was her fault she didn't force me to do anything I asked to come with her so just shut up!" "Carl," Beth snapped "don't talk to your mother like that," Carl looked like he was about to say something before he stormed out. I gave a hesitant glance at a heartbroken looking Lori before following him. I appreciate the fact that her was standing up for me but he didn't have to be so harsh. I gently patted his shoulder. "Hey," I said causing him to look at me "yeah," I bit my lip "thanks for standing up for me," he smiled "anytime-" "but next time," I interrupted him "please don't be so harsh on her were all under stress right now." Carl stared at me completely silent before speaking "okay," he said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to my cell.


	20. I promise

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes and glared lightly at the person who woke me up. My dad chuckled a little bit before ruffling my hair "come on kid Maggir wants you to help her move some cars," I frowned "but I don't know how to drive," he smirked "well maybe that's why I asked Maggie to teach you."I beamed at him hugging him before rushing off to find Maggie. When I finally found her she grinned at me "ready to learn how to drive?" I nodded before we made our way out to the court yard. "Now just place your foot lightly on the pedal," she directed. I did just that and the car moved forward "great work Adrian!" I grinned turning the wheel a bit and directing the car out of the way. I winched when I hit something "oops," Maggie laughed "don't worry I was just like that when I was your age," my eyes widened "really why were you driving?" "I snuck into my dads car and took it for a spin crashed into the barn," she said. I laughed "was he mad?" She smiled "very." I turned my gaze towards Carl and smiled at him. He smiled back before his eyes fell on something behind us. I turned and spotted a whole lot of walkers.

"Shit!" I yelled before Maggie and I got out of the car and ran towards Carl and Lori. I turned my head to Sophia Carol and T Dog and saw them running in a different direction. I was about to call out but was dragged away by Maggie who had wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Come on!" Lori said shoving Carl into the doorway. We all ran in before closing the door before Lori let out a groan. "Lori what's wrong?" Maggie asked rushing to Lori's side. "I think the baby's coming." I gasped before looking around for somewhere Lori could give birth "come on there's a boiler room this way," I said "but Hershel and Sophia aren't here to help deliver!" Maggie said helping Lori towards the boiler room with Carl trailing behind her "we don't have any other choice we have to do this." We layed Lori down and practically threw off her jeans and spread her legs.

Lori immidiatly started to push and by Maggie's face I knew something was wrong. "Lori stop your not fully dilated yet and no amount of pushing is going to help," she said resting her hands on Lori's knees. "M-my baby you have to save my baby," she panted before looking at Maggie "Maggie your going to have to cut me open," Maggie looked at her in horror "but you'll bleed out!" "If it's between me and my baby my baby has to live!" She said before turning to Carl "Carl my sweet boy I love you so much your going to make it your smart and brave I love you," Carl let out a sob "I love you too mom." Lori smiled at him before turning to face me "Adrian I'm so sorry for being so horrible to you thank you for looking after him for me," I sniffed feeling tears prick my eyes "your welcome," even though we weren't so close it was still sad to loose her "Adrian your a strong girl I know I have no right to ask this of you but please I'm begging you-" she took another dep breath before continuing "please look after my babies for me please make sure there safe," I nodded silently crying " I will Lori I promise." She squeezed my hand "thank you," she said before turning to Maggie "do it." Maggie pulled out a knife "Adrian once I've made the cut I'm gong to need you to grab the baby okay?" I nodded before Maggie cut into lori. Lori let out a scream and Carl sobbed harder "stop your hurting her!" But Maggie continued the cut. Once it was fully open I reached in and grabbed the baby completely covering my hands and shirt in blood "it's a girl," I said. I held the baby gently only it wasn't crying. I gently patted her back hoping to encourage her to breath.

I let out a relieved sob and held her close to my chest as the baby let out a cough before she started to cry. She was alive. I gently shushed her and she stopped crying as Maggie gave me a watery smile before we turned to look at a lifeless Lori. "Come on," Maggie said wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I held the baby close to my chest "let's go." Carl stood up from his mothers side "you guys go I can't leave her to turn." Maggie looked like she was going to protest but I grabbed her arm " let him do this its his mom." We walked outside the boiler room and waited. I held the baby closer as we heard the loud gunshot. Lori was gone. Carl walked out a couple of minutes later and we silently walked back. Once we got outside Rick took one look at the baby before looking at us "where is she?" he asked us. I shakily walked past him with the baby and walked to my dad who pulled me into a tight hug being carful not to crush the baby I was holding. I cried into my dads chest as I listened to Rick scream "no!" Over and over again. I looked down at the baby. She was staring up at me silently not crying just watching. I gave her a small smile before handing her to Hershel so he could check her health. "She's fine but we have to find her food and quickly or she'll die."

My head snapped to face him "no no way we ain't losing anybody else!" Dad said before walking to his motor bike "Me and Adrian are going on a run come on people we got a life on the line here!" He yelled. I ran to him and hoped on the back of his motor bike wrapping my eyes around his waist as he sped off. We didn't stop driving until we spotted a store. We pulled over and ran inside grabbing as much baby stuff as we could find. I was about to hop back on the bike but a warm hand on my shoulder stopped me "hey," dad said softly "you okay," I silently nodded. Dad gave my shoulder a small squeeze before we croozed back to the prison and ran inside. The baby was currently in Carl's arms and had started to cry from hunger. Dad ran to her and gently took her out of Carl's hands shushing her and held her while Beth prepared the formula before handing it to him. We all watched silently as dad fed her "she got a name yet?" Carl shook his head "no I was thinking of naming her Sophia or Amy, Andrea, Patricia," Carl continued to name people we lost causing everyone to look down solemnly. Dad looked down at the baby you like that little ass kicker just like Adrian," he said causing everyone to smile. "Alright," dad said smiling as well "you like that huh? You like that sweetheart?" I smirked at him who knew he was such a sucker for children. Later that night everyone headed off to bed I grabbed my dads shirt "hey dad is it okay if I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be by myself right now," dad wrapped his arm around me silently giving me permission as we walked to his room. Dad layed down before pulling me under his arm. I cuddled up to him "night dad," might kid," he said as we both layed in silence. I closed my eyes and was haunted by Lori's lifeless face. Sophia, Carol, T Dog and Lori who else are we going to lose?


	21. Supply run gone wrong and pissed off Dad

its been a couple of days since Little Ass Kicker was born and Rick hasn't been the same. He's been neglecting his children and been off in his own world it luckily Dad and I have been keeping an eye on them. There was still no sight of Carol or Sophia which made me feel guilty for not going after them. But I had made a promise to Lori to protect her children and I intending to do just that. I was sitting outside with Little ass kicker in my arms pointing out the different clouds. "Look at that it's a dog!" I said pointing to one of the clouds. She giggled at me and I started to tickle her getting a small squeal. I've made it my job to take care of as much as I can and I was kinda enjoying it. I've always loved small children and she was just so cute. She started to let out a whimper signaling she was hungry "hush little baby don't you cry Adrian's gonna make all the walkers die~" I sang rocking her gently as I went inside to find her formula. I continued humming and singing as I walked to Beth who once seeing me prepared a bottle for me. Apart from myself Beth had been one of the biggest carers for her if it wasn't me holding her it was Beth or Carl. Beth passed me the bottl and I placed it in the baby's mouth and watched her suck it intensely. I gently ran my finger on her soft head. "

Your really good with her," Beth said causing me to look at her "my brothers friend had a baby," I said "Toby I think whenever he came over I used to watch his baby for him." I watched as Little ass kicker blinked sleepily at me obviously being put to sleep by her feed. "Maggie and Glenn are going on a run for baby stuff," Beth said "I can take her if you want to go with them," I nodded and handed the baby to Beth "thanks," I said before planting a kiss on the baby's forehead and walking off to find Glenn and Maggie. I ran into dad on the way "where ya going?" Dad asked "on a run with Glenn and Maggie," he frowned "no way it's too dangerous," I rolled my eyes "come on dad it's just a supply run and I promise I will stay by Glenn and Maggie side," I gave my biggest puppy dog eyes "pretty please?" I could see my eyes were walking because his face fell "alright no need to look at me like that but after you come straight back and you stay by there side," I smiled and hugged him "thank you be back soon!" I said before running off. I only just caught up to them "wait for me!" I said causing them to turn to me "did you ask your dad first?" Glenn asked. I quickly nodded "yeah he said I could come as long as I stayed with you two."

After our short conversations we headed out on the supply run. I scanned for some baby stuff "so we need more formula and diapers?" I asked. Maggie nodded "yeah and maybe we can find something for her to play with," "like those ducks?" I said pointing to the small pile of squeaky ducks. She nodded and I grabbed one and placed it in the bag. "Well well well what do we have her," I heard a familiar voice call out. We pulled our weapons out but I lowered my bow when I saw who it was. "Merle?" He smirked "hey there sugar," Glenn looked at me in confusion "how do you know Merle?" I was about to speak but Merle beat me to it "she never told you how before she found ya'll she was apart of a different group Governer ain't too happy with you by the way," he said. I froze which didn't go unnoticed by Maggie who raised her gun at him "leave her alone," she said causing Merle to smirk again "well ain't you a sweetheart-" "back off Merle!" Glenn growled standing in front of us.

"Well lookie here chinamens got himself a little girlfriend eh?" "what do you want Merle?" I asked. He raised his arm "what makes you think I-" "cause you always want something," I interrupted him. Merle raised his eyebrow "your right I've been gifted with a lil task." My eyes narrowed in suspicion "what kind of task? "To bring you back." I froze completely horrified at the statement. No I couldn't go back not there not to him. Maggie stepped in front of me raising her gun at him again "your not taking her anywhere!" yelled. Merle let out a small tsk "I was hoping this would work out smokily but you give me no choice sugar," Merle said before disarming Maggie and holding the gun to her head. "Let her go!" Glenn yelled "now ya'll are ever going to come with me or your going to have to clean this girls brain off the wall." We looked at him for a moment before looking down in defeat. I saw Merle walk towards me and hit me in the head. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Michonne who was looking wide eyed at me. I removed my brothers dog tags and placed them on the ground. 'Please find my dad," I silently pleaded before succumbing to my drowsiness.

Daryls pov

I was getting kind of anxious. Adrian should be back by now. I was about to get up and go look for her when I saw Hershel walk up to me. "There's and injured woman Rick wants your help interrogating she was found outside holding baby supplies we think she might know where Glenn, Maggie and Adrian are," I froze at Hershel's words before storming off to find Rick and this woman. If she knew where my girl was she better tell me or else. When I found them I heard the woman say "don't you touch me!" I scoffed before saying "listen lady if you don't start helpin us a gunshot wound will be the least of your worries," she turned and looked at me glaring daggers. I was about to say something else but something she was holding in her hand caught my attention. I felt rage go through me. She was holding Adrian's dog tags. Before Rick could restrain me I shoved her against a wall "we're the hell did you get these!" I growled in her face Ignoring Rick. She nearly tilted her head at me "you must be her dad she told me about you." I growled again "the hell you know about me or her!" She smirked at me " actually Adrian and I know each over quiet well considering we were once in the same group," my grip loosened a it but my glare did not "listen lady I'm goin to only say this once that's my girl out there and your the only one who's standing in the way of me finding her and anyone who stands in the way of me and her is going to wind up dead!" I snarled. If she was scared of me she didn't show it "I can't tell you where your friends and daughter are," I growled and released her "why the hell no-" "but I can show you," she finished. Wordlessly I followed her. Don't worry Adrian I'm coming for you and anyone who stands between me finding you is a dead man.


	22. The Governer

When I awoke from my unconscious state I found myself in th governors office. I quickly got to my feet and found my self face to face with the man I've been dreading. The Governer. "Well if it isn't the little traiter," he said walking towards me and pushing me to the ground. I tried to get up but her pinned my wrists to the ground. I fought as hard as I could. He let out a small tsk "Adrian Adrian Adrian why do you insist on being so disobedient," he muttered placing his finger under my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. I spat in his face. He calmly scraped it off before giving a dark chuckle "well if you insist on being so disobedient I guess I have no other choice," he said standing over me "after all bad children must be punished." He kicked me in the stomach causing me to yelp. He roughly pulled me up by my hair before punching me in the face. I felt blood pour out of my lip obviously busted but he didn't stop. He just kept hitting me and hitting me until I was nothing but a bloody, broken mess. I curled in the fetal position as he stood over me. "There there Adrian it's all over now," he said stroking my hair gently. I slapped his hand away causing him to frown "why do you insist on being punished Adrian," he muttered. I let out a dry cough. He sighed before reaching for his belt "i gues it can't be helped."

a couple of minutes later he zipped up his pants leaving me shaking on the floor. He sighed again before putting a chain around my neck and connecting it to the wall "I can't have you running off and getting up to mischief I hope one day you will understand why I do this." He said before leaving the room. I hugged myself and started sobbing. It had never been so bad before I felt so dirty. I curled up against the wall trying to hide myself from the world. I had been broken. I heard the door creak open and I stiffened thinking it was the Governer. I heard a gasp which was unusual considering he was the one who did this. I felt someone place there hands gently on my shoulders and knew straight away it was not him. These hands were feminin but strong. I turned and saw a worried Michonne hovering over me. "What did he do to you," she muttered trying to free me from the chain. I probably looked horrible with blood dripping down my lip and covered in bruises and cuts. "That mans a dead man," she snarled finally releasing me. I collapsed in her arms sobbing as she gently shushed me. We heard something in the closet and she gently detached herself from me. My eyes widened in horror when I saw who it was. It was his daughter. Michonne seemed horrifie to but then the door opened and the Governer walked in. Michonne immidatkyimmidiatly held her sword to his walker daughter and he started whimpering "please just let her go," he said. Michonne didn't listen and instead stabbed her in the head putting her out of her misery. The Governer let out a angry scream before launching himself at her. They rolled around on the floor for a bit until Michonne stabbed him in the eye. He screamed in pain and she pushed him off her and held the sword to his neck.

I heard the click of a gun and saw Andrea standing there pointing it to Michonnes head. "Leave him alone," she said. Michonnes eyes narrowed at Andrea "look at what he's done," "just let him go," Andrea. Michonne glared at Andrea before she picked me up and placed me on her back. "Let's go," she said coldly and we walked passed her. Michonne ran in silently as we ran through Woodbury. "We're the hell have you been?" Rick growled angrily "I was preoccupied," Michonne said motioning to me. Everyone looked at me in shock "Adrian!" Maggie said shocked at my appearance. I think everyone was shocked. I noticed someone was missing. "Weres my dad?" I asked weakly lifting my head off Michonnes shoulder. They all shuffled weekly "your dad was captured trying to find you and Merle." I froze "then we have to go back for them," Rick nodded "we are you however are going with Glenn and Michonne to wait by the car," I was about to protest but saw the stern look on everybody's faces and kept it to myself. Glenn, Michonne and I went to the car and waited silently "what happened to you?" Glenn asked. I tightened my grip on Michonne. Michonne noticed my unease and answered for me. "She was brutally beaten by him telling by her wounds," she said "and most likely raped her." Glenn looked at me for conformation and I weakly nodded. Glenn's face turned red in anger. He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by Rick and dad coming out of the woods. When dad saw me he ran to me "Adrian!" He said patting my hair "what he hell did he do to ya?" He muttered. I felt tears prick my eyes "daddy," I whispered holding my arms out to him. He wordlessly held me like a baby as I cried into his shoulder. "What's he doing here!" Glenn said angrily pointing his at Merle. "He's coming back with us "Daryl said. Glenn's face turned red again "look what he did to me he's the reason that Governer guy raped Adrian and Maggie!" He yelled causing dad to freeze. "He's still family," dad said stiffly. They argued back and forth but I was to tired to notice. I tried hard to keep my eyes open but failed and fell asleep.

When I awoke I found I was lying in my bed with Sophia watching over me. Wait Sophia? "Am I dead?" I said staring at her. She smiled and pulled me into a hug being sure to avoids my injuries "no your dad found us a little while before he went after you," she said. I looked down and noticed I was converted in bandages. I looked like one of those mummies in a Pyramid. "How long was I out?" Sophia frowned "Adrian you've been unconscious for three days," my eyes widened "three days!" She nodded "how is that even possible!" "It's quiet possible," she said handing me a glass of water "your body shut down from sheer exhaustion for a minute we thought you'd never wake up. " I sat in silence before retiring my gaze to her "what happened while I was out of it?"Sophia avoided my gaze "Sophia," I said "what happened," "Your dad left with Merle," I froze what "don't worry," she said "he's back now he felt incredibly bad for leaving the only reason he left you was so you could be cared for by Hershel." I know I should of felt mad but frankly I found I didn't really care. I don't know if it was drowsyness or just my love for my dad but I wasn't mad because he came back. Sophia left and I sat there in silence until Dad came in and sat beside me. "How you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged causing him to sigh "Adriani know your mad-" "I'm not mad," I said causing him to look at me "your not?" I shook my head "nope your here now that's all that matters," I said before giving him a little smile "now give me a hug you old turd," he smiled and pulled me into a huge bear hug "love ya kid," he muttered before kissing my forehead "I gotta go but your boyfriend wants to see you," my cheeks redened "he's not my boyfriend," I muttered. "Whatever." Dad walked out and Carl walked in stairing at my injuries "are you okay?" I rolled my eyes "why does everyone keep asking that I'm fine," he looked at me sheepishly "do you need anything?" He asked sitting on my bed. I stroked my imaginary goatie "well if y could be a dear and get my sketch book I would much appreciate it," Carl gave a mock salute before walking across the room and handing it to me. "Thank you," I said before I wordlessly started to draw. Carl looked over my shoulder. "Is that what he looks like?" Carl asked "the man who did this to you?" I looked at my drawing and gasped as I realized it was starting to look like the Governer. I tore the page out before throwing it across the room. "He won't hurt you anymore," Carl said causing me to look at him in surprise "I'll protect you from him," I smiled at him touched by his words "thanks Carl my knight in shining armor," I said teasingly. His face remained serious "I mean it," Carl said. I looked at m shocked "thanks." Carl smiled at me before he walked out of the room. I layed back on my bed contemplating what Carl said. Why did my heart race when he said that?


	23. Recovery

i was sitting inside my cell holding Judith while Rick,dad and Hershel went to come to an agreement with the Governer. I think there wasting there breath though you can't reason with people like him especially after he... I shuddered I couldn't even think about it. Even now I still have nightmares about what he did and for the first couple of nights after woke up screaming. The first time it happened I almost gave everyone a heart attack especially my dad but now they had grown used to my night terrors. "Adrian," Sophia said snapping me out of my thoughts "huh?" She frowned "have you been listening to a word I said?" I smiled sheepishly "sorry Soph guess I drifted off a bit," "it's fine I was just asking if you were okay you've been really quiet lately and I'm starting to worry," I sighed running my finger over Judith's head "I'm fine Sophia don't worry about me," "but-" "I said don't worry about me!" I snapped causing Judith to whimper. I quickly shushed her before facing Sophia "sorry," she smiled at me "its okay," she looked towards her bag before returning her gaze to me "wait here," she said before racing to her bag. I stared at her oddly before turning my attention to Judith who was looking up at me and giving me a large gummy smile.

I smiled back before I heard a click and was blinded by a flash. "Gha," I yelped "that's a keeper!" She said happily showing me the photo she took. I grabbed the photo from her and stared down at it "whered did you get that?" I asked motioning to the camera. She grinned "Michonne found it on a run isn't it cool!" I gave her a small smile "yeah it's cool," "here take a picture of me!" She said taking Judith from my hands and placing her in her makeshift crib before handing me the camera "i don't know if I-" "come on just one!" She pleaded before striking a pose. I shakily rose the camera before taking the picture. She raced over to me "how does it look?" We stared at the photo before bursting out laughing. I had accidentally cut off the entire top half of Sophia's body "let's take another one this time with both of us," she said. We stood together and she wrapped one arm around me while the other was held in front of us with the camera facing us "say cheese!" She said before taking the picture. "Now that's a keeper," she said smiling at the photo of us. I smiled back as Sophia climbed over my bed before sticking it on my wall "there," she whispered before turning to face me "let's take more photos and cover these walls!"

We took ages just sitting there and taking the randomness photos but it was the most fun I've had in a long time. "Hey Sophia?" "Yes?" I smiled at her "thanks," she smiled back "your welcome." Unfortunately our fun was interrupted by Carol coming into the room coming "there back," I jumped up and raced into the meeting hall. Once I spotted dad I raced into his awaiting arms "how'd it go?" I asked "I don't know only Rick talked to him," we all turned to face Rick who sighed "he wants the prison and all of us dead but he did say he would leave us alone if," he stopped talking for a minute before continuing "if we give him Michonne and Adrian." I felt my heart stop no oh god no "no no fucking way!" Dad growled "there's no fucking way I'm lettin that happen!" Rick looked like he was about to say something but I didn't want to here it. As fast as I could I ran out of the room. I heard people calling for me but I ignored them and just kept running. I ran into my cell and fell onto my bed sobbing. I can't go back there I just can't. I heard footsteps and felt somebody enter the room. I felt two hands on my back "are you okay Adrian?" I heard Sophia ask. I shook my head "don't worry Adrian I won't let my dad throw you out," Carl said "yeah!" Sophia agreed "if he plans on throwing you out then were coming too!" I glanced at them and saw that the both of them were smiling at me.

I smiled back before I sat up and wiped my eyes "thanks guys," they smiled at me "no problem Adrian," "and besides my dad has no intention of throwing you or Michonne out so you don't have to worry." I smiled at Carl before reaching for the camera Sophia and I were playing with earlier "now why don't we take a picture," Sophia grinned "yeah!" I stood in the middle and wrapped my arms around both Carl and Sophia while Carl held the camera "cheese!" We all said as the flash went off. I stared down at the photo and grinned before putting it in my pocket "that's a keeper." Sophia and Carl left the room a while after that and I decided to change. I pulled my top off revealing my scared back and reached for another one when I heard a loud gasp. I spun around and stared at Carl n shock "what are you doing here?!" I asked quickly throwing on another shirt. Carl's face was a mixture of horror and embarresement "I was just returning your brothers dog tags," he said holding them out "what happened to you!" He said motioning to my back in horror. I sighed before patting the spot beside me on my bed. Carl walked over and sat beside me looking at me expectantly "before I found you guys again I was with this group," I said "they lived in a place called Woodbury and the person in charge called himself the Governer-" "isn't that the guy were fighting now?" Carl asked "the guy who wants you and Michonne?" I nodded before continuing "he took an interest in me and called me into his office a numerous amount of times and would punish me whenever I was 'disobedient', Carl's eyes narrowed "so he was the one who made those scars?" "That and almost half the military population of Woodbury," I said "some of the things that were done to me still give me nightmares," I said shivering.

Carl wrapped a arm around me in order to comfort me. We sat there in silence until Carl broke it "I know I've already said this but," he blushed and avoided my gaze "I'll say it again I promise I will protect you from the Governer and anyone from Woodbury who tries to hurt you," I stared at him in shock "why?" His face turned bright red and he remained silent. He turned to face me and stared intensely into my eyes. I stared back silently as his face gradually came closer and closer to mine "hey," my dads voice cut in causing us to jump back in shock "your dad wants ya best get a move on," Carl scrambled off my bed giving me a glance before racing off to find his dad. Dad took Carl's place beside me and wrapped his arm around me "you okay kid?" I groaned "alright the next person who asks me that is getting a sock to the jaw!" I muttered causing my dad to chuckle "I was just askin that's all," he smirked before ruffling my hair "Rick ain't gonna send you to him ya know? He knows that if he does he's gonna get an arrow in the ass," I let out a small laugh "there it is," he said I looked at him in confusion "there's what?" "Your laugh it's been so long since I've heard it,"

I frowned before looking at e ground. I guess he was right it had been a long time since I've laughed with my dad. I smirked "I guess you just lost your touch huh old ma?" He gave me a fake glare " we back to old man now are we? Well then bring it howler monkey," "who are you calling howler monkey!" "Who else short stuff," "I'm not that short old man!" "Stop calling me old!" "Well stop calling me short!" We sat there for a couple of more minutes playfully arguing before it escalated into a small tickle fight which dad obviously won. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms "you cheated," he ruffled my hair again "ain't my fault you've got e upper body strength of a twig," I playfully swatted his head causing him to let out a laugh before getting up wait!" I said. He turned to me and I quickly grabbed my camera and pulled him in line with me "say cheese!" I said before taking the photo. He looked at me in confusion as I hung it on my wall "that's a keeper." He gave me a thoughtful look before taking the camera out of my hands "hey!" I yelled before being blinded by s familiar light. He smirked at me "what I can't have one too" he said placing the photo in his pocket before exiting the cell. I smiled at my dads back. Who knew what would happen with the Governer but I did know that I would always be safe with my family around.


	24. Damn it Merle!

I was sitting on my bed drawing when Merle came into my cell. "Listen can I talk to ya for a sec?" I raised my head at him before slowly nodding. I followed him down into the boiler room. "Listen sugar as we both know the Governer wants you and the samurais head and unless he gets what he wants you dad could die," my eyes widened "w-what are you talking about?" I asked. Merle snorted "didnt they tell ya there planin on going to war with him," my blood went cold. They wouldn't really do that for me right? "Look I don't want my brother to die and he cares for this group so there's only one way out of this war," he looked me in the eyes. I stared down at my hands contemplating. I didn't want to go back to the Governer but I didn't want anyone to die because of me. I made my decision "okay I'll go I'll go back to the Governer," he smirked "I knew you would." merle took me to one of the cars and we drove off. As we were driving further and further from the prison I heard a loud noise coming from the trunk. I stared at Merle "don't you worry it's just a raccoon or so thin," he muttered. There it was again. I glared at him "pull over," he narrowed his eyes "you ain't tellin me what to-" "just do it!" I snapped. Merle let out a grumble before he pulled over. I rushed out of the passenger seat and opened the trunk. I gasped as I came face to face with Michonne "Michonne!" I yelled going to untie her until I heard the click of a gun. I turned wide eyed to face Merle "sorry suga the Governer said he wanted you both and I knew that samurai here wouldn't come so I had no other choice.

I was about to say something but I felt the but of a gun hit the back of my head and I lost consciousness. When I came to I saw I was back inside the car and my hands were tied up. I glared at him "why are you doing this?" He snorted "didnt I already tell ya despite our differences we Dixon's stick together," I frowned "but aren't I a Dixon too?" His face went blank and he fell silent. He pulled the car other and dragged me and Michonne out of the car. He pulled out Michonnes sword "mind if I borrow this?" He asked before slicing into one of he walkers. He turned to face us "I'm surprised you didn't run away," Michonne gave a fake smile "well I wanted my sword back," Merle snorted before leading us to a pole and tying us to it. "you don't have to do this you know," I said "there's still a chance we can go back to the prison together," Merle shook his head "no I can't go back there," he said before he walked off. I noticed a lot of walkers uproaching. "Michonne!" I said "give me a minute!" She said trying to squirm out of her restrains "Uncle Merle!" I shouted. One of the walkers aproached and I managed to wiggle my arm out of the restrains and quickly stabbed my knife into its head. It fell on me trapping me as more walkers aproached "Adrian!" Michonne cried out as one came closer to me. I used all my strength to push it away but I couldn't keep it off. I closed my eyes waiting for the bite that would end my life but it never came as I heard a loud gunshot. I opened my eyes and looked at Merle in shock. Merle untied us before pushing us towards the road "go I got something I gotta do on my own" I narrowed my eyes "your going after the Governer aren't you?" He nodded "then I'm coming with you," he shook his head "no way no run along back to your dad," I glared at him and put my hands on my hips "there's no way in hell I can go home knowing that your going on some sort of suicide mission I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I said before climbing into his car.

Michonne gave me a worried look but I smiled at her reassuringly. Merle climbed into the car and slammed the door shut "damn it girl your as stubborn as a damn mule!" He muttered. I gave him a small smile "yeah where do you think I get that from?" He gave me a small smirk as we drives off. After a couple of hours driving Merle pulled over next to a herd of walkers. I glanced at him as he happily drank beer and offered it to one of the walkers before laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. Grown man my ass. We continued driving and I looked at him "drinking while driving is illegal," he snorted "and who's gonna stop me suga? Ain't no law anymore," we pulled over and snuck into an abandoned house. Merle handed me a sniper rifle "now let's have some fun." He held his gun out the window with a gleeful look in his eye. It looked a bit awkward because he only had one hand but he somehow made it work. He started to shoot at the governors men. I did too and shot as many as I could until I heard Merle cry out. A walker had snuck up behind him before he could shoot the Governer "go kid I'll be right behind ya!" I looked at him in horror as he lead the walker to the door where emgoveners men were waiting outside "b-but-" "go Darylina needs you!" I gave him one last glance before I grabbed the gun and ran. I ran outside the building and quickly climbed up it and hid. I saw the Governer and his men drag and beat Merle to an abandoned building. My eyes widened in horror they were going to kill him. I thought back to what Merle said to me before and made my descision. I climbed down from my hiding spot and ran to one of the people Merle shot. Bingo a flash bomv. I grabbed it before sprinting towards the building where Merle and e Governer where. I peeked through the door and saw Merle tied to a chair with the Governer standing over him holding a gun. My eyes widened before I lined up my shot.

Damn it I couldn't get his head but if he went for the shot I could get his arm. I waited in anticipation "I ain't gonna beg!" Merle said. The Governer glared at him "Merle," before he held up the gun towards his chest. I shot his arm causing him to shoot Merle in the side instead of the heart. I threw the flash bomb inside destracting the Governer and ran to Merle's side. I quickly untied him before dragging him to the car. "Come on uncle Merle stay with me!" I muttered frantically as I pushed him in the front seat. I climbed into the drivers side and let out a deep breath "just how Maggie showed me," I said before starting the car. I tried to drive as straight as I could but i couldn't stop swerving every now and then. "Almost there almost there," I muttered until the car ran out of gas "Shit!" I yelled before climbing out of the car. I dragged Merle into an abandoned building and layed him down. I searched frantically for medical supplies "come on come on huh?" I grinned "bingo!" I grabbed the bandages and rushed back to mere led side. I started to wrap the bandages around Merle's side "why the hell did you come back for me?" Merle asked. I looked at him before smirking "Dixon's stick together right?" He gave a small smirk before he frowned "you shouldn't of come back nobody needs little ol Merle," I frowned at him "dad needs you," Merle let out a bitter laugh "Darylina doesn't need me he never has," "that's not true and besides," I looked down "I need you right now," he laughed again "you don't need me suga you can take care of yourself," I smirked at him "that may be true but a girl still needs an uncle and besides you owe me like thirteen years worth of presents," he snorted "in your dreams. Merle suddenly got up and walked towards the pantry. I looked at him in confusion before he pulled out an alcohol bottle. He took a sip "ah whisky," he muttered before sitting back down. I noticed an old postcard from Mexico and grinned "can we go to Mexico next?" "Why you want a taco?" I bumped his shoulder "no I've never been before," Merle took another swig "I've been there before got the clap acouple of times there," he said before holding the bottle of whisky to me. I frowned "uh I don't think my dad would like me drinking," Merle rolled his eyes "what Darylina doesn't know won't hurt im now drink up suga," I glanced at the bottle before gently taking it and taking a sip. I started to cough and Merle laughed at me. I glared at him "shut up." he took another swig before offering it to me once again 'I'm going to regret this,' I thought before taking another sip.


	25. Returning and war

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. I groaned and held my head in pain. Merle let out a laugh from where he was laying "congratulations suga you just got your first hangover," I groaned again while attempting to sit up. Man how much alcohol did I drink last night? I was about to ask Merle when I heard the familiar sound of my dads motor bike. My head shaped up causing me to clutch it in pain. Man hangovers were a bitch. "Adrian! Merle! Where are ya?" I heard him call out. I desperately wanted to call out but couldn't find the energy. I heard thundering footsteps and the door slammed open revealing my dad. His eyes widened at the sight of our groaning bodies. I didn't blame him we probably looked like a sorry sight. Merle lifted his head "hey little brother ya got any aspirin?" Dads eyes narrowed "Merle you asshole," he muttered walking over to us. I smiled at him causing him to glare at Merle again "you gave my daughter alcohol!?" He snarled facing him.

Merle shrugged "what's the big deal a little alcohol won't hurt anybody," dad looked like he was about to say something but he remained silent. "Can we go home now I'm tired," I said causing sad to glare again "f-from all the walking and running not the alcohol," I said. Dad walked over to Merle and pulled him to his feet "come on asshole," he said before walking over to me and placing me on his back. I groaned "dad I can walk on my own," he rolled his eyes "you could barely look straight kid I highly doubt you could walk," I pouted but remained silent. I listened in silence as the two brother argued "what the hell were you thinkin goin out on your own like that!" Dad growled. It was mostly directed at Merle but I couldn't help but feel like a little bit of it was directed at me too. "I was tryin to protect your group!" Merle snapped.

Dad suddenly placed me by a tree and marched towards Merle face overcome by anger "so kidnappin my daughter and Michonne lettin one of em go and draggin my daughter on a suicide mission is protectin the group!" Dad shouted shoving Merle"hey nobody asked your daughter to come along with me and besides it would of worked if it weren't for that stupid walker!" Merle shoved dad "that doesn't change the fact that you could of died! You god shot damn it! What if that shot was fatal and killed you? what if Adrian hadn't stepped in when she did? what would happen if you died?" Merles face went blank "you would move on with your life and forget about me that black bitch already made it clear that you wouldn't mourn me." Dad stared at him in shock before anger filled his eyes and he roughly grabbed Merle by the front of his shirt "is that what you really believe? You damn it Merle of course I would mourn ya! Your mom brother you and Adrian are the only family I have left god damn it!" Merle stared at dad before falling silent.

Dad released Merle "come on," he muttered "almost there," dad picked me up and we walked in silence. I decided to break it "so what happens now?" Dads eyes darkened "well kid were going to war," I stared at him shocked "we're going to war?" "We adults are you Sophia, Carl, Hershel, Judith and Beth however are goin to hide out in the woods." I wanted to protest so hard but I understood why they did it. They wanted to keep us kids safe from all the bloodshed I knew would occur during the battle. And besides while in the woods I can soley focus all my time and energy into protecting Judith. "Okay," I said surprising him "I understand." Dad looked at me "Carl doesn't hasn't stopped bitching since," I frowned "he just wants to help," "sticking up for your boyfriend suga?" Merle asked. Dad freezes while I just turn to glare at Merle "he's not my boyfriend," I muttered.

Merle smirked at me "your red cheeks tell a different story," I looked down and noticed my cheeks were a little red. To tell you the truth I had no idea what my feeling to Carl were. Yeah we were close friends and he was nice, funny, protective, cute... Damn it Merle now you got me thinking about how cute he is! "Would you knock that off Merle!" Dad snapped drawing my attention out of my thoughts "awe what's he matter Darylina scared that your baby girls growin up?" "Shut up!" He yelled before we continued walking. I let out a massive sigh of relief once I finally spotted the prison gate. Carl was in charge of the gates his eyes widened before a wide grin took over his face. "There back!" He yelled before opening the gate. We walked in and we were instantly surrounded by the worried faces of our group. I pointed to Merle "Hershel Merle was shot in the side I fixed it as best as I could but I would rather a professional take a look," I said.

Hershel nodded "alright come on Merle let's take a look at you," Merle glanced at me before following Hershel "oh and Hershel?" I said causing both of them to look at me. I grinned "get him some aspirin," dad snorted while Merle rolled his eyes before walking off with Hershel. Carl and Sophia came up to me "I'm so glad your okay!" Sophia said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back "me too although mad is killing me," she frowned "why what happened?" I grinned sheepishly "I had some alcohol," she snickered "I think I can fix that," Sophia stepped aside and was immediately replaced by Carl. I hugged him "so what happened while I was gone?" "Andrea came to visit," I frowned "why?" "She was trying to convince us not to fight as you can see it didn't work out so well." I let go of Carl and he smiled at me. I smile back and looked around frowning at the lack of adult presence. "Where did everybody go?" Carl scowled "they went to a war meeting adults only."

I frowned also I know we weren't fighting but we could at least be informed on what was going on. Sophia grabbed my hand "come on," she said dragging me along "there's someone who wants to see you," I gave her a confused look before she dragged me into one of the cells. My eyes lit up "hello Judy!" I cooed as i walked towards the giggling baby. She held her arms out to me and I picked her up before placing a kiss on her forehead. I sat there cooing and laughing with Judith until someone knocked on the cell door startling Sophia and I. "Adrian Sophia time to start packin," dad said. I looked at Sophia who bit her lip "they want us to pack our things just in case things go downhill," I nodded in understanding before getting up with Judith "come on Judy let's go on an adventure to my room," exclaimed as I walked to my cell. She giggled at me as I placed her on my bed as I packed my things.

I grabbed a photo of Carl, Sophia and I and sighed. I really hoped we didn't have to leave. I heard a knock at the door and turned to see dad there holding his crossbow and a gun. "Hey kiddo," he said sitting beside me. I rocked Judith in my arms as I looked at him worry clearly written on my face. Dad chuckled before ruffling my hair "now don't you worry I'll be just fine we Dixon's are fighters we ain't gonna die easily," I smiled at him "just promise me you'll be safe," "Adrian-" "just promise," I said. He looked me deeply in the eyes "I promise kid," he said before exiting the cell "and Adrian," "yes?" He gave me a small smile "you take care too." I walked out of the room and met up with Carl, Sophia, Hershel and Beth. "Ready?" I asked rocking Judith. Sophia smiled nervously "as ready as I'll ever be." After saying our goodbyes to everyone we headed out to our designated location in the woods. Carl remained silent obviously ticked off that he couldn't participate in the fighting. Sophia seemed to be fine with staying out here after all she was more of a lover then a fighter. The same went with Beth and Hershel and Judith was just a baby. We remained silent as the first explosion went off.

Carl pov

When the first explosion went off Beth started to cry into Hershel's chest. I turned to look at Adrian and saw she was clutching Sophia's hand obviously scared for her father and uncles safety. I was scared too but I wanted to help fight and protect the prison. We heard people roll up nearby and before I could think Adrian had pulled out her bow and arrow and had silently shot them down. She smirked gleefully causing me to blush slightly. I always liked how brave she was even in danger and after what happened to her. When Adrian disappeared I wanted to become strong like her. I wanted to be someone who could protect her when she came back. Adrian handed Judith to Beth before quickly running over and grabbing her arrows before racing back. We sat there in silence listening to the explosions and gunfire happening inside the prison until they suddenly stopped. It was over. I heard Sophia let out a sigh of relief and heard Adrian laugh. It was over we had won. I was about to turn around until I heard the sound of a branch breaking. I quickly turned around pointing my gun at the unfamiliar teenager holding a shotgun. "Drop your weapons son," Hershel said. The boy nodded but instead of putting it down he walked towards me holding the gun out "here take it," he said his eyes slowly trailing over Adrian. My eyes narrowed and I felt my blood boil. I remember Adrian's scars. How terrified she was of Woodbury. How they had hurt her. I made a promise that I would protect her from these people and I intended to keep it. So without a second thought I held the gun up at him and pulled the trigger.


	26. The Aftermath

I was shocked. I had never seen Carl do something so cold before and I've got to say I'm not sure I like it. We were walking back to the prison in silence everyone gobsmacked by what Carl had just done. Carl walked in front of us shoulders tense and eyes narrowed. We arrived back at the prison and I spotted dad. "Dad!" I called out running towards him and tackling him to the ground while Sophia and Carl did the same to there parents. He let out a grunt "Jesus kid," he muttered patting my head. I pulled back smiling "hey no hug for your uncle Merle?" Merle asked. I grinned at him and quickly pulled him into a hug as well. Dad seemed to notice something was up with me "hey kid what's up?" I was about to tell him what had happened in the woods but Hershel beat me to it "he murdered somebody out of cold blood," he said mostly to Rick but was loud enough for us all to here. "What?" Rick asked staring at Carl in shock. Dad looked shocked while Merle just whistled "wow kid didn't know you had it in ya," dad elbowed him "not the time," he growled. I felt someone grab my hand and turned to face Sophia who smiled weakly "come on let's go put our stuff away," I nodded and followed Sophia to our cell. I placed my bag on my bed and layed down "that was quite shocking wasn't it?" Sophia said "what Carl did back there," I turned and looked at Sophia "yeah," I muttered. I heard Sophia sigh "Adrian don't think any less of Carl for what he-" "I never said I did," I cut her off "it was just a shock that's all," she nodded smiling slightly before placing all the photos on the walls.

We both looked up when we heard a knock on the cell door. "We men and Michonne are headin to Woodbury to finish this off won't be long," dad said. I nodded before getting up and hugging him "be safe," he patted my head "always am." After saying goodbye to dad we heard the sound of shouting and stomping footprints before an absolutely livid Carl walked past and slammed the door to his cell. Me and Sophia looked at each over "I think you should go talk to him," she said. I gave her a look "why me you've known him longer," she smiled "trust me." I gave her an odd look before getting up and walking to Carl's cell. I listened in and heard he sound of stuff being thrown around. I gulped before knocking on the door. The noises stopped and I heard Carl muttering before the door was slammed open revealing an angry faced Carl. "Hey Carl," I said awkwardly as Carl's face went from anger to shock "can I come in?" He nodded allowing me to enter his cell. I walked in and sat on the bed. Carl sat beside me "you okay?" Carl's face twisted in annoyance "no my dad took my gun away," he said causing me to look at him "why?" He shot me a 'really?' look "because I shot that Woodbury soldier in th woods," I frowned "Carl you don't know if he's was a Woodbury soldier-" "he had a gun Adrian!" Carl snapped. I glared at him not liking his tone "yeah so does every single survivor on the planet Carl your going to have to be a bit more pecific," Carl scoffed "he was shuffling around the woods next to the prison with a gun-" "that doesn't mean you had to shoot him!" "Yes it did!"

"Why did you do it?" I asked. Carl avoided my gaze. This ticked me off. I stood up and looked down at Carl "why? Why did you do it? Why did you shoot that Bo-" "I did it for you," he said cutting me off "I did it to make sure you were safe." I stared at him dumbfounded "why?" I asked. He looked down but I grabbed his shirt and forced him to look at me "why Carl?" "Because," he muttered pulling my grip off his shirt "because what?" "Just because!" He snapped "tell me!" "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He shouted. We both looked at each over shocked. "Y-you y-you," I stammered pointing at him completely shocked. He looked away "b-because I like you," he whispered his face completely red. "Listen I'm so-" "just give me a minute," I said interrupting him "just give me a minute to process this okay?" I said backing out of the cell. He nodded as I slowly walked out of the cell. I heard Carl kick the bed and shout "stupid!" Before I walked back to my cell in shock.

"he thought you were really cool for standing up to Shane,"

"I actually think your pretty,"

"I was just making sure Adrian was safe and settled,"

"you really have no idea do you?"

"I'll protect you from them,"

"standing up for your boyfriend suga?"

All those remarks from others. The way Sophia would smirk whenever Carl was around me. It was so blatenly obvious that even Merle saw it! Carl all this time he... I sat back on my bed contemplating. Sophia put down the book she was reading and came and sat down beside me "what's wrong did you and Carl get in a fight," "sort of," I replied. She tilted her head "what do you mean sort of?" I sighed "we were arguing at first but then," I trailed off "then?" Sophia said encouragingly. I sighed "and then he said that he liked me." Sophia's face lit up and she smiled "so he finally told you huh?" I gave her a supposed look "you knew?" I asked. She nodded smirking "your forgeting that him and me are practically siblings he told me his feelings for you a long time ago and besides," her smirk grew "it was obvious." I groaned. Was it really that obvious! "So do you like him?" She asked. I looked down at my hands "I-I don't know," I muttered. She stared at me "you don't know?" I nodded. A thoughtful look was on her face before she looked at me "tell me what you feel when he's around." I nodded slightly confused "well I feel I can talk to him about everything-" "like with me?" She asked. I shook my head "no while it's true I can talk with you about anything it just feels different with him you know?" She nodded a smile growing on her face. She motioned for me to go on. "He's also very sweet, funny, always there to protect you although he does have a temper," I said.

Sophia nodded like one of those television phsiciatrists. He'll give her the lab coat and sweater and she'd be a carbon copy of one. "What about his appearance?" I shrugged "yeah sure he's really cute and boy does he know how to work that sheriff hat but I don't go on soley appearance it's the personality that matters most to me." She smiled brightly at me "Adrian I think you like him back," "I do?" She nodded "what do you suggest I do then?" She smiled at me "go up to him and kiss the living shit out of him!" I blushed staring at her in shock because she was not one to swear. "W-what?" "You know kiss, make out, tongue wrestle, face fight." I blushed madly but also Burt out laughing "face fight?" I chuckled. She grinned sheepishly before shoving me out of the cell "go!" She said. I walked to Carl's cell and felt my breath catch in my throat. 'You can do this!' I thought 'man up! You've walked through herd so for god sake! Talking to a boy is nothing compared to- oh shit!" I thought trailing off as Carl walked out and bumped into me. We stared at each over for a few moments "hey Adrian I'm sorry for snapping at you before," he said rubbing his neck. I nodded "me too guess we're all just stressed," "yeah." We stood there in awkward silence.

I sighed rubbing my arm "Carl about what you said earlier-" "it's okay," he said interrupting me "I get it you don't feel the same way," "no it's not tha-" "it's fine really I understand," "just listen to-" "dont try to explain yourself I get it I knew you wouldn't like m-" "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" I yelled causing him to fall silent. I took a deep breath "thank you and that wasn't what I was going to say," he tilted his head "then what were yo-" I grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the cell not wanting anyone else to here this. We sat down on his bed "I was actually going to say I liked you too," I muttered blushing slightly. He stared at me in shock "what?" I blushed harder "you heard me," I mumbled playing with my hands. I felt Carl grab one of them and looked at him "you look cute when you blush," he said blushing slightly causing me to blush more. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was slightly awkward because we both had no experience kissing but I could feel goosebumps prick my skin and fireworks go off in my head. I had never experienced anything like this. We pulled away when we heard a loud click to see Sophia holding a camera smiling widely causing us to blush quickly ran out of the room and I was about to follow her when I felt Carl grab my hand again. "So does this make us you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked playing with my hand. I grinned before giving him a peck on the cheek "yeah but don't tell my dad he'll probably kill you," he gulped "but he'll find out eventually," I smiled "don't worry I'll tell him later." Our heads snapped up as we heard our group return home. We smiled at each over before we raced outside and ran to our respective fathers. I was about to ask how it went when buses suddenly pulled up and large groups of people came out and walked into the prison. I gave dad a confused look "dad who are they?" He looked at me and wrapped his arm around me "there civilians from Woodbury," he said "and there stayin with us in the prison."


	27. Late night comic book reading with Carl

It's been a couple of weeks since the people from Woodbury came to the prison and I've got to say I'm glad they did. Thanks to them we had a garden and pigpen for food and lots more man power. Carl had initially not been fond of the idea of letting them say but he eventually grew to like having them around. Dad also found out about Carl and I dating. He was shocked at first but then his shock turned to anger as he chased Carl around the prison swearing at him angrily. He's calmed down about it now but he does have the annoying habit of popping up out of nowhere whenever we were alone. Speaking of Carl ever since the people from Woodbury arrived he grew more protective. He always made sure I was never alone with any of them and always had his eyes narrowed at any of them that came to close to me. It was very sweet of him but sometimes it got a little annoying. I was currently out in the prison yard with Carl and Sophia playing soccer until I overheard the children.

"Nick! Over here Nick! Nick!" I winced feeling my heart tear slightly as I turned my attention towards the children excitedly huddled around the prison fence pointing to one of the walkers with the nametag Nick. I couldn't take my eyes away from them. Carl was at my side immediately "what's wrong?" he asked. I remained silent listening to the children call for 'Nick'. Carl followed my eyes and his eyes narrowed. He stomped towards them "you're naming them!" he snapped. Mika smiled shyly "one of them was wearing a name tag so we thought we'd name all of them." Carl glared at them "yeah when they were alive there dead now," he said. Lizzie glared at him "no there not they're just different," she said causing Carl to scoff "they kill people they eat people **don't name them,** " he snapped. "People kill people they still have names," Lizzie snapped back. Before it could escalate I walked over to them and grabbed Carl's hand. Lizzie's eyes lit up at the sight of me. Ever since I told the kids how I used to cover my self in walker guts to walk among them in story time she's been following me and talking to me ever since. "Shouldn't you kids be at story time?" I asked.

They all looked at each other "come on lets go read," Lizzie said before she hugged me "are you coming Adrian?" I smiled at her "maybe later I've got some stuff I've got to do right now," she nodded before walking off. Carl looked at me in amusement " _you_ go to story time?" I smirked at him "what can I say I love a good fairy tale and you didn't have to be so rude with them there only kids," Carl looked down "I saw how upset you were getting," I squeezed his hand "I know Carl and I appreciate what you did I really do but next time can you be a bit nicer about it?" he nodded and kissed my cheek "yeah." "Look at you two like a damn romance novel," I heard Merle say. I scoffed turning to face him before flipping him the bird. He laughed before walking off "hey lover boy Michonne's back from her run," he called behind his back. Carl grinned before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the gates where Michonne was climbing off her horse. "Hey Michonne!" I called to her waving widely. She smiled at me "hey Adrian hey Carl," she said. Carl looked at her excitedly "did you get the goods?" he asked. She laughed before pulling out 'the goods' "here is your order od comic books," she said handing them to Carl who grinned widely "thanks Michonne!" he said before showing them to me. You see late at night while everyone was asleep I would sneak into Carl's cell and the two of us would snuggle under his covers with nothing but a torch and read them. I

t was our favorite past time and no one had found out about it yet. "oh and before I forget Adrian," Michonne said reaching into her bag "for you~" I gasped. She was holding a leather jacket. I let out a loud excited shriek before grabbing the jacket "where did you get this!" I said. She smirked "The comic book shop was next to a clothes shop and you've been complaining about how your old one doesn't fit anymore." I pulled her into a tight hug "thank you!" I said before practically throwing the jacket on. "How do I look?" I said holding my arms out. Carl smiled "you look good." I smiled before kissing him on the lips. He gently placed his arms on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We heard a loud cough and jumped apart. "Hey kid ya know the rules only cheek kissin and hand holdin nothin more," dad growled. Carl smiled sheepishly while I just groaned. "Seriously dad!?" I asked.

He shrugged wrapping his arm around my shoulders "I'm just lookin out for my girl that's all," he said. "Well maybe your 'girl' doesn't want you looking out for her," I muttered. He raised his eyebrows "really oh well I guess I'm just goin to have to throw this Twinkie out what a damn shame I know there your favourite." I looked at him "you have a twinkie?" I asked. He shrugged "yeah but I guess you don't want it-" "I love daddy," I said. He chuckled before handing me the twinkie "now that's more like it." Dad walked off and I practically devoured the twinkie. " . ," I muttered. Later that day in the middle of the night I snuck into Carl's cell. "So what are we reading tonight?" I asked crawling under the covers and sat beside Carl. He showed it to me "were reading Avengers." We sat there reading the comic "wow Ultron's a dick," I muttered. Carl chuckled "well he is the bad guy Adrian he kind of has to be," I pouted "not all bad guys are evil," he smiled "alright then give me one villain who wasn't completely evil." I thought for a moment. Darn. He smirked victoriously. An idea came to my mind "hey Carl want to here a joke?" he shrugged "sure." I smiled "What did the alien say to the garden?" he smiled "what?" I smirked "take me to your _weeder."_ He snorted "hey Carl have you heard the joke about the butter?" he shook his head "no," I pretended to have a serious look on my face "oh well I better not tell you it might _spread."_ He snickered "Adrian," "hey Carl," "yeah?" "How does a baseball player stay cool?" he snickered again "how Adrian?" I smirked again "they sit next to their fans." That seemed to do it because Carl burst out laughing. I slapped his shoulder "Shush! If we get caught my dad will kill us!" I whispered. "I'm sorry just oh my god Adrian!" he said still laughing. We heard the cell door open and we both froze. The cover was ripped off of us revealing my dad. Carl and I looked at each over. Oh shit….


	28. Why me?

Dad glared down at us angrily. I smiled nervously "hey dad," I said "how's it going?" he glared harder "the hell you two think your doin in here!" he snarled. "uh reading comic books," Carl said causing my dad to look at him. "Adrian go back to your cell," he growled. I looked at Carl before turning my gaze back to him "but-" "Adrian," he said sternly "go." I got up shooting a worried look at Carl before walking out of his cell. I was about to head to my cell when I heard groaning. "What?" I said before lifting my shirt and pulling my knife out of its holster. I walked towards where the noise was tightly clutching my knife. I walked into cell block A and into a cell and spotted Patrick crouching over a body. I frowned "Patrick what are you doing?" I asked walking towards him. He turned to face me causing me to freeze. Patrick had blood dripping down his face and was eating one of his cellmates. "Oh my god," I muttered before feeling something grab me from behind. I spun around and looked at one of Patrick's other cellmates turned walker and stabbed it in the head. The walker released me then I realized my mistake.

I had turned my back on Patrick. I was about to turn around when I was tackled to the ground with walker Patrick on top of me. "Shit!" I yelled franticly reaching for my knife. I held the sides of his head trying to keep him from biting me as he snapped his teeth at me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I turned my head and saw that another couple of his cellmates had turned and was heading towards us. Shit at this rate I would be eaten. "HELP! HELP! THERE ARE WALKERS IN HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Patrick started snapping harder at me and his cellmates were not too far off "HELP!" I screamed as Patrick's cellmates surrounded me. I gave it one last try "CARYL! DAD! MERLE! HELP ME!" I shouted. I closed my eyes accepting my fate until I heard lots of gunshots and the walkers fell around me except for Patrick who fell on top of me. I gagged at the smell before I saw dad pull it off me. "You okay?" he asked checking me for bites. I nodded accepting my dad's hand as he pulled me up. I looked to the doorway and noticed everyone was standing there with his or her weapons ready. Carl ran to me and pulled me in a hug "what happened?" he asked. I pulled away "I was heading to my room when I heard noise coming from here so I checked it out and," I looked down.

Dad squeezed my shoulder "what do you think killed them?" Rick asked me. I looked at him "well I think Patrick turned first and then killed everybody else," I said causing dad to frown "then what killed Patrick?" Hershel walked up to Patrick and examined him. He looked at him for a couple of minutes before turning to Rick "He choked on his own blood Rick I think he caught the illness," we all stared at them "illness? What illness?" I asked "the same one that killed the pigs and two of the people from Woodbury," I looked at them while everyone else but Carol, dad, Rick and Hershel gasped in horror. "Why didn't you tell us!?" Carl asked. Rick was about to reply when I started coughing. Everyone stopped to stare at me causing me to look at them "what?" they all continued to stare. Dad glared at them "stop that she ain't got it she just coughed," he snapped. Hershel took a step towards him "Daryl-" "she ain't got it!" he interrupted glaring at everyone. I was about to say something to try and calm the situation down when I started to cough again. I continued to cough and everyone but Carl, dad and Sophia backed away from me.

When I pulled my hands away from my mouth everyone gasped. I looked at them in confusion before looking down at my hands in horror. Blood. I had coughed up blood. I started to shake. Dad walked towards me but Hershel stopped him "Daryl you can't go near her she might-" "the hell if I care!" he snapped before he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "it's okay your fine your **fine,** " he muttered mostly to himself. "I'm going to die," I whispered causing dad to pull away and grab my shoulders "no your not your goin to be fine I'll fix this I promise I won't rest until I fix this," he said before turning his attention to Carl. "You!" he snarled "this is all your fault!" he stormed towards him and Rick grabbed his shoulders "Daryl-" "If she hadn't of gone in your cell she wouldn't be here!" he yelled at Carl. Before anyone could blink Daryl had broken out of Rick's grip and grabbed Carl roughly by the front of his shirt with his fist raised. I rushed forward grabbing my dads arm "Dad just-" I started to say until dads elbow snapped back hitting me directly in the nose. I clutched my nose in pain as everyone stared in shock. Dad froze releasing Carl and slowly turning to face me with a look of horror. I felt blood drip onto my hand as I clutched my nose staring at him. He took a step towards me before stopping "Adrian," he said "oh my god Adrian I didn't mean ta-" he trailed off a look of horror on his face. Everyone stared in shock at us even Merle. "Just stop," I whispered "please." Everyone looked at dad "Daryl-" Carol started to say but dad ran out of the room. Hershel walked towards me "come on," he said "lets get your nose treated then move your stuff here," I looked at him "why here?" he smiled sadly "because this is where it started."

I laid back in bed bored out of my mind. Yeah sure I coughed every now and again but who enjoyed coughing up blood? It had been a little while since I got sick and I felt like shit. I was shortly joined by Glenn and many many overs from Woodbury who had also somehow got infected with it. Carl and Sophia visited me every day and told me everything that was going on so I was up to date. Even Merle stopped by for a chat every once in a while. Which made me even more disappointed. Ever since the "incident" in the cell before my dad had been avoiding me like the plague. I was upset at first but then Merle explained why. He said that when they were children there dad used to hit them around and when dad hit me he was scared that he was becoming like their dad. This made me want to give dad a hug next time I saw him. If I ever see him again. Carl said that dad had apologized to him and was out looking for medicine in order to save us. It had been a while since they left and I was already giving up hope. I was about to fall asleep when Sophia knocked on my cell door with a mask on her face. "Carl's here to see you," she said.

It came out a little muffled but I could still here it fine. I smiled every time I felt like giving in to the illness Carl would suddenly appear to visit me. Sophia helped me to the room with the see through window and sat me down. I smiled at Carl who smiled back at me "how are you?" he asked. I snorted "oh you know same old same old coughing my guts out and waiting for my time," Carl frowned "stop talking like that you'll be fine," he said. I merely shrugged at him. Carl suddenly pulled out a small book. I looked at him in confusion. He let out a nervous cough "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said blushing madly. I blushed. He turned the page and smiled at me "T-tere are 21 letters in the alphabet right? O-0h wait! I almost forgo T!" he said still blushing. I let out a small snort. He turned the page again and his face went cherry red and he gulped "c-can I borrow a k-kiss? I promised I-I'll give it back." His face was a very bright red when he finished. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing "Carl what on earth are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me "I asked Sophia how I could make you smile and she gave me a book of pickup lines saying they will make you happy." I smiled at him touched by what he did. I placed my hand on the glass and he placed his on the other side "thank you," I said. He smiled before saying goodbye and walking out still blushing. I smiled before Sophia helped me to my cell "you sly thing," I muttered to her causing her to smirk before helping me into bed. I lay down and felt my eyelids grow heavy. I tried as hard as I could to keep them open but couldn't find the strength. 'Dad please hurry I don't think I can hold out much longer," was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	29. Some peace and Quiet

When i awoke i felt a lot better except there was a light weight on my chest. i looked around the room in confusion and saw Sophia resting her head on my chest and crying. i gently patted her head causing her head to shoot up. She looked at me in shock before letting out a sob and pulled me into a tight hug. i hugged her back "Sophia whats wrong?" i asked. She let out a sniff "i came to check on you and you were sleeping i thought nothing of it at first but then when Daryl came back with the medicine you still were sleeping and you looked so pale," she choked "we thought you were dead! i didn't want to lose anyone else!" i patted her back before i realized what she said "anyone else? who did we lose?" I asked. She sniffed "Rick banished my mom from the prison because she killed two people," i stared at her in shock

.I just couldn't picture such a sweet lady doing something so cold. "Why didn't you go with her?" i asked. Sophia looked down "I tried to but mom said she wanted me to be safe she didn't think she could keep me safe," Sophia said. I patted her shoulder "don't worry Soph I'm sure Rick will change his mind," she gave a small smile "yeah," suddenly her expression brightened "I should go tell your dad and Carl that your okay they've been really worried Daryl almost ripped the head off a guy who snuck beer in his bag when they went to get medicine." i nodded "yeah that sounds great," she left the room to go get them and I sat back and thought about Carol. I refused to believe she killed two people for no reason. She had to of done it for a reason. Dad walked in and sat down beside me. We remained in silence for a couple of minutes until i decided to break it "so i heard you apologised to Carl?" i said. He nodded "yeah kids not too bad could be worse," i smirked "yeah i could be dating a hardcore drug dealer," dad snorted "in your dreams kid."

Dad suddenly reached his hand to my face and gently ran his fingers over my nose his eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry," he said "I never ment to hurt ya," ismiled and pulled him into a hug "don't worry i know it was an accident," dad frowned "no it was my fault if it wasn't for my god damn temper-" "stop blaming yourself!" i snapped "it was an accident! and besides its my fault for grabbing you i should of known how you would react," he nodded but he still didn't look happy "i can never win an argument against you," he muttered before placing a kiss on my head "I better go and let lover boy in he's been sittin outside your door ever since you came back in here," he said kissing me on the head again before walking out. Carl immediately walked in "Adrian!" he said pulling me into a hug "oh thank go your okay!" he said kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him "its thanks to you that i pulled through as long as i did," he tilted his head "what do you mean?" i grabbed his hand and pulled his forehead against mine "If you hadn't of visited me so often i would of given up ages ago so thank you." He looked into my eyes blushing madly before gently placing his warm lips over mine. i kissed back enjoying his warmth. We pulled back when we heard a cough "uh hi guys," Glenn said awkwardly standing by the door. i pulled away from Carl and rushed to Glenn throwing my arms around him "your okay too!" i said happily. He smiled and hugged me back "yep I probably would of died if it wasn't for that medicine but-" he looked at us "I see i interrupted a moment and i'll be going now but carful don't have too much fun," he said winking at us and walking out. We both blushed madly "damnit Glenn," I muttered "why the hell do you have to say stupid stuff like that jackass,"

Carl let out a small laugh before he reached into his bag and pulled out a comic "your probably really bored so here," he said holding out the comic. I smirked at him "why don't you stay and read it with me Carl for old times sake," Carl's lip twitched "your dad will kill me," I smiled pulling him onto the bed beside me "he doesn't have to know," he snorted "man when you say it like that it does sound like were having sex," i rolled my eyes at him "were only fourteen Carl jeez guess we know whats only your mind tonight," I said wiggling my eyebrows at him. He blushed before snuggling next to me. I hoped this peace would last for ever but unfortunately fate had something different in mind.


	30. Prison no more

I could finally walk around without supervision and honestly I loved it. I spent most of my time with dad or Merle trying to make up for the times when I barely saw them while I was sick. I would hunt with them go on runs with them sometimes even sleep in the same cell as my dad. I felt kind of bad since I was kind of neglecting Carl so I decided to go to his cell and see if we could have a comic book marathon or something. I walked into his cell and saw him sitting on his bed cleaning his gun. I smiled perfect he wasn't doing anything. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder "hey Carl!" I said. He looked up at me before turning his attention back to his gun.

I frowned okay then sat beside him "what are you doing?" he didn't look me in the eyes "cleaning my gun why? Shouldn't you be with Daryl?" My eyes narrowed "what's wrong with you!" I said. He placed his gun on his bed and looked at me "ever since you got better you have been doing nothing but spending time with Daryl! It was always 'Daryl this' and 'Daryl that' or 'I want to go hang out with Daryl!' you completely ignored me!" he snapped. I glared at him "listen Carl I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but I wanted to spend some quality time with my father! Cause at any moment in this stupid fucking apocalypse I could lose him and I want to spend as much time as possible with my family before they die!" I said. Carl glared at me "you mean like Nick," he said before he realized what he said and covered his mouth. I felt like my heart had been struck. "Adrian I-" he started to say "how dare you,"

I snarled "how dare you bring Nick into this! I hate you!" I screamed at him. He took a step towards me but I stepped away anger still in my eyes "no just stay away from me never talk to me again!" I snarled running back to my cell with tears in my eyes. How could he bring Nick into this he knew how sensitive I was about him. I ran into my cell and saw Sophia sitting on her bed reading. She looked at me and frowned "what's wrong?" she asked hugging me. I hugged back. I told her what happened and she looked at me in shock "he said that?" she asked. I nodded. She frowned "oh Adrian I'm sure he didn't mean it he was probably just jealous and hurt that you didn't hang out with him as much he's probably feeling awful right now." I smiled at Sophia "thanks Sophia you always know the right thing to say," she smiled "that's what I'm here for now would you like me to get your dad?" I nodded "okay wait here and I'll go get him." I sat on my bed franticly wiping the tears away. If my dad saw me crying he would probably kill Carl. A couple of minutes later dad walked in and took one look at my bloodshot eyes before saying "alright who do I have to kill?" I let out a wet chuckle "nobody dad just give me a hug," he walked over and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

I hugged back snuggling into my dads chest "but seriously what got you upset?" I pulled away slightly "Carl and I got in a fight," I said "we both said some things but he brought up Nick," dad pulled away and swore loudly "I'll kill him," he snarled going to walk out of the room. My eyes widened "no!" I shouted grabbing his arm "its fine-" "its not fine!" he growled, "you don't go bringin in dead family in an argument!" He went to leave again but I hugged him "please don't we were just fired up the argument was nothing." Dad stood there for a minute silently before sighing "alright," he said "for _you_ but if he does it again I'll kill him," he said. I smiled and was about to say something when I heard a boom and the prison jolted. Dad and I looked at each other before sprinting out of the prison. My eyes widened when I saw the governor standing in front of a tank with an army behind him. He called to Rick who said he wasn't the leader anymore and that we had a council. The governer smirked "is Michonne on the council? Or Hershel?" he said pulling out his hostages. I stared in horror and felt someone slide something cold into my hands. I looked to my side and saw dad had handed me a sniper riffle and silently motioned for me to get somewhere high and take people out. I nodded before sneaking away from the fence. I climbed up one of the prison towers and layed on my belly holding the riffle ready to shoot if needed. I couldn't here what was being said but it probably wasn't good considering a sword was being held to Hershel's neck.

I silently prayed that Rick would somehow talk the governer into letting Hershel and Michonne go. Unfortunately my prayers weren't answered. Without a hint of remorse the governer cut the blade into Hershel's neck almost decapitating him. I felt like throwing up but held it in. I had a job to do. I pulled up the sniper and started to snipe as many of the bastards as possible. I noticed that walkers were getting attracted to all the gunfire and were starting to pool into the prison so I shot them two. I looked over and noticed the governer on top of Rick. I glared at the monster who had done so much to hurt me and aimed the riffle at him. No I wouldn't go for the head let him be a walker for all I care. I aimed the riffle at his stomach. "Die you bastard," I snarled before shooting. The governer fell clutching his stomach tightly allowing Rick to get up. Rick looked at me and nodded at me in thanks. I saluted then felt somebody grab me and drag me down the tower. I fought and kicked as hard as I could until I realized it was dad "come on," he grunted "we gotta go!" I looked over at Carl and his dad "but-" "go!" he said dragging me away from the prison. I looked at Carl again who gave me a guilty look. All I could think of as I ran away was that my last words to Carl was that I hated him.


	31. Not this again

Dad and I ran through the woods killing any walkers in sight. We ran into a small field and collapsed. "Hey kid?" da asked looking at me "you got any paper?" I frowned pulling my sketchbook out of bag and handed it to him. He ripped out a couple of pages and threw them onto some logs and lit a small fire. "We should go looking for the others," I said to dad. He grunted still staring at the fire. I looked at him. I asked a couple more times but still got no reply. What was wrong with him? Its like he's just completely shut down. I glared at him slightly before getting up "I'm going to look for them," I said getting up and pulling out my knife. Dad glared back "What's the point? You can barely stand." I was about to say something but realized he was right. I can't go out looking for them now if I did I would be in no condition to fight back. I grudgingly sat back down and fell asleep my dreams filled of Carl and Sophia. 'Please be okay' I thought as I drifted off.

The next morning we continued walking away from the prison. As we walked my eyes fell on a pair of decapitated bunnies. I felt bile rise in my throat "sick," I muttered as we continued on. Dad walked a head silently. He hadn't said a word since last night. I looked at him "it wouldn't kill you to have a little faith," I said causing him to snort "well faith didn't do shit for Hershel." I glared at him before storming ahead of him. I couldn't believe he would say something like that. I continued to walk until I spotted something to eat at the top of a tree. I grinned before racing to the tree and climbing up. Dad looked at me curiously as I scaled up the tree and grabbed some berries. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small container before putting them in. I climbed down "what you get?" dad asked. I happily showed him the berries causing him to give me a small smile "the others will be hungry when we find them," I said. That wiped the smile off his face and he continued walking.

I rolled my eyes before following him. We walked along the train tracks hoping we could find somewhere to stay for the night when we spotted a pile of bodies. "Oh my god," I said. I scanned the bodies and sighed when I saw there were none there I recognized. Dad grabbed my arm "come on," he said "lets keep moving." Later that day we set up a small camp. I remained silent as dad skinned a rattlesnake he had caught. I couldn't stop thinking about the pile of bodies. Were Carl and Sophia even okay? And everybody else? I mentally slapped my self. What was I thinking? Of course they were I just had to believe. They had to be. We ate the rattlesnake. It tasted weird at first but I gradually got used to it. Dad said he would take first watch and I layed down. I pulled out my drawing of Me, Carl and Sophia and felt tears prick my eyes. I sat there crying as I hugged the image close to me. Dad made no move to comfort me but he did pat my shoulder. And with that I fell asleep once more.

We walked forward and my feet were starting to hurt. Dad said that this was the direction to the nearest town. Dad was walking ahead again and refused to look at me. I was starting to get tired of my dad's cold behavior. I grabbed his arm "what's wrong?" he grunted "nothin now lets keep movin," he said but I refused to budge. He turned and looked at me "come on," he said but I didn't move "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's wrong?" this seemed to make my dad very angry "you want to no what's wrong!" he shouted. I nodded "well we ain't gonna see the others ever again not Merle, not Rick, not Maggie, not Sophia your little boyfriend," his glare intensified "all of em are dead!" I sat there and listened to his rant knowing he had to get it off his chest "I should of done something I could of done something," he said tears in his eyes.

I walked up behind him and hugged him. He held my arms and cried his pitiful sobs breaking my heart. Nobody likes to see their parents cry especially if your parent is as strong as mine. When he stopped he turned and pulled me into a big hug "I'm sorry," he said squeezing me tightly "I'm sorry for being so rough with you," I smiled "its okay." My gaze fell on the town. I gazed at one shop in particular and grinned "come on," I said dragging him with me "lets do something fun." I dragged him to the store and he looked at me in disbelief "a toy store?" he muttered as I dragged him inside "come on," I begged "it'll be fun!" he looked at me and I pouted. His look softened "fine," he said. I grinned before scanning the toy store. I scanned one of the shelves and grinned. Water guns. I discreetly ran over to them while my dad was looking at the toy trucks and grabbed one. I silently snuck behind him and squirted him. He yelped feeling the back of his neck before slowly turning to me "you did not just do that," he said.

I held the gun playfully at him "put your hands where I can see them!" he lifted his arms smirking before he commando rolled to the other water gun and sprayed me. "Hey no fair!" I screeched jumping over the counter. He grinned "you started it," I quickly jumped over the counter nailing him in the chest and ran towards one of the shelves hiding behind it. I stayed still and was about to peek when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Dad!" I shouted trying to get out of his arms "got you now!" he said smirking. He put me down and I playfully tackled him. We wrestled for a couple of minutes until he put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair "surrender!" "Never!" We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before we started to laugh. "I haven't had that much fun since," he thought for a moment "since forever really," I smiled at him "lets do this again so I can beat your ass," he smirked "your on I'll wipe the floor with ya." We sat there for a couple of minutes before we heard groaning at lots of it. "Shit!" dad said hopping up and grabbing his crossbow. I grabbed my knife and held it up but dad pushed me to the back exit "go I've got this meet me by the road," I nodded before running for the back exit. I ran out but on my way I tripped on a walker falling on my arm. "fuck!" I screamed in pain as my arm cracked. I went to stab the walker that got me but it was shot. The last thing I saw was a figure in front of me before everything went black.

Daryl's pov

I killed the last walker and ran out the back exit calling for Adrian "Adrian! Adrian!" I called franticly looking for her. "Where the hell are you," I mutter. I walked the road where I said I'd meet her and saw a car drive off. My heart stopped. Adrian. "Adrian no!" I yelled running after the car that had stolen her. My daughter. They were dead when I found them. I ran for miles trying to catch that damn car but couldn't keep up and lost them. I sat on the road with my head between my knees. "don't worry Adrian I'll find ya."

Adrian pov

I woke up in a hospital bed with a cast on my wrist. "What? Where?" I said looking around at the very white walls. I looked down and noticed my clothes were gone and had been replaced by a green hospital gowned. My head snapped up when I heard the door open and two people walked in. "Hello my name is Officer Dawn and we saved your life," she said before her eyes narrowed "and now you owe us," she said coldly. I stared at her in horror. Oh somebody please get me out of here.


	32. So close

Carl pov

We had just escaped the hands of those creeps who attacked us after dad bit one guys throat out. I looked around frantically. If Daryl was here than Adrian couldn't be to far off right? I remember seeing the two of them escape together so where was she? I turned to Daryl "hey where's Adrian?" I asked. Daryls gaze fell to his shoes and I knew immediately something was wrong. "Daryl," I said again "where is she?" Daryl looked at me with a sad gaze "she's gone." I felt my my heart stop beating. No she couldn't be "s-she's dead?" I said shakily as Michonne placed her arm on my shoulder. Daryl shook his head "no she's just gone," I clenched my fists "how is she just gone?!" I yelled. Daryls eyes narrowed "this car came and she got nabbed," "then we have to find her!" I said grabbing my gun and bag before walking towards the woods. I turned back and saw everyone staring at me "what are you waiting for Adrian could be in danger!" "Carl-" "no!" I screamed pulling away from my dad. I stormed away and sat on a log with my head between my knees. Adrian was gone and I never told her that I- that I- "hey kid," Daryl said placing his hand on my shoulder "don't you worry I ain't gonna give up until I find my girl and put the son of a bitch who took her through hell," I nodded at him "me too." I pulled out a photo of me and Adrian that Sophia took when the two of us were stargazing. Adrian please be safe.

Adrian pov

Ive been in this 'hospital' for a while now and to be honest I hated it worse then when I was in Woodbury. More importantly I hated a woman named Officer Fucking Bitch! Dawn. What I would give to shove needles into her skull. Seriously she beat me when I did stuff wrong and berated me for fun. It's not my fault I don't know how to give needles to people I'm fourteen years old for fucks sake. Anyway me and Noah were finally attempting our escape. We ran to the elevator shaft with a rope made of towels. "Okay," Noah said facing me "I'll lower you down first then I'll climb after you." I nodded agreeing with the plan as he tied the rope around my waist and slowly lowered me down. I grabbed he wall in order to keep steady as I was lowered. The rope suddenly fell and I dropped my torch as Noah quickly got a hold of it once more. I looked down and winced at the sight of all the bodies. Thank god I wasn't afraid of heights...or dead bodies.

I let out a massive sigh of relief when my feet touched the ground. I would of kissed it but the floor was covered in blood so I think I was fine not too. I looked up and watched as Noah slowly climbed down the rope. I held my breath as he successfully climbed halfway until a walker grabbed him causing him to let go and fall on the pile of bodies. I gagged ew. "Noah are you okay?" I said as I jumped down after him and fell on the pole. Ew. Noah nodded holding his leg ouch that probably hurt. I helped Noah up and we climbed out of the pile of bodies and into a dark corridor. "Can you walk?" "Yeah," he said nodding. I held up my torch and looked around my hand on my gun when I saw a walker grab Noah. I hit it trying to shake it off before shooting it. I heard a bunch of groaning and fired at everything that moved. I killed all walkers in sight without care for how much noise it made. I grabbed Noah's arm and dragged him to the exit and almost moaned when I felt the Sunday's on my skin. Finally freedom. I ran out onto the courtyard Noah limping behind me but stopped when I spotted what was ahead. Walkers. I swore before turning to face Noah there was no way he's make it through. An idea suddenly came to my head

"Sorry everyone but I have to save Noah," I muttered before I started to shoot at the walkers. Noah made a run for it barging past all the walkers and past the gate to freedom. The walkers grabbed at me and I did my best to fight them off until I heard gunfire. The officers had arrived. I made a run for it but was quickly pinned down by an officer. Noah looked at me in horror while I grinned at him. "Fin my old group!" I mouthed to him. He nodded bedore running away. I was roughly dragged back into the hospital and was treated by a hard slap from Officer Dawn. "Leave us," she said ordering the over officers out. Great no witnesses. They nodded walking out and I was gifted with a punch. "You disobeyed me," she said. I smirked at her with blood dripping from my nose "fuck you," her eyes dilated in anger and I was hit again. "You little piece of-" she started to say before the door opened and another officer poked her head in "officer Dawn?" She asked "what?" Dawn growled in annoyance. "A new patient has arrived." Dawn nodded before motioning me to leave "go help the doctor," she said. I nodded shooting her a glare. Man I wish I could slit her throat while she slept. I walked towards the operating room and felt my eyes widen. Carol!?


	33. I'm sorry

I rushed to the Carols side. Man she looked terrible is this what happened after she left the prison? The doctor gave me an odd look "aren't you excited to work today miss Grace?" He asked "Dixon," I corrected "my name is Adrian Dixon you old shithead." His eyes narrowed "Very well miss Dixon would you please pass me the disinfectant it would be a shame if she died from an infection." I nodded quickly grabbing it and handing it to him. I looked off to the side and noticed a pair of scissors. I looked around and made sure no one was looking before I grabbed it and shoved it in my cast. Great now I really could slit someone's throat. The doctor motioned for bandages and I passed them to him. This was mainly my job pass shit to the medical staff since I wasn't trusted around drugs after an overdose incident. In my defense she was dying anyway and I didn't want her to suffer. Once the doctor was finally finished I let out a sigh of relief.

Carol didn't look completely alright but she looked better and I guess that was a start. "Miss Dixon could you please take this woman to a room," he said. I nodded gently placing Carol in a wheelchair before wheeling her into one of the spare rooms. Carol chose that moment to regain conciousness. "Mhm Adrian?" She said groggily I grinned at her before pulling her into a hug "Carol!" She hugged me back tightly "oh where in gods name have you been?" I motioned to my surroundings "here in hell." She frowned as I told her what happened while I was here "you have real bad luck when it comes to places like this don't you?" I nodded "you have no idea," I said before looking at her "have you seen anyone from the prison lately?" She smiled and nodded "yep ran into everyone there okay your dad, uncle and boyfriend are all worried sick about you," I beamed "there all okay!" She nodded. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders there all okay everyone is- everyone is fine.

I smirked at Carol "I can't wait to get back and tell dad I told him so," she chuckled "I'm sure he'd like to hear that." We remained in comfortable silence for a few moments until I looked into a mirror and saw my hair. Damn it looks like a fucking raccoons nest. I pulled out the scissors and started to cut my hair short. Carol looked at me "what are you doing?" "Cutting it short been meaning to for a while now." I continued cutting until it fell shoulder length. Perfect. I quickly shoved the scissor back in my cast as Officer Dawn walked in and through my stuff on the floor. I looked at her in confusion. Was she letting me go? "get dressed and meet me out here later," she said before walking out. I glared at the back of her head and gave her he finger "stupid bitch," I muttered causing Carol to laugh. "What?" I asked "you sounded so much like your father just then," I snickered at that. I grabbed my clothes quickly putting on my black shirt, jeans and boots.

I looked in the mirror and put on my leather jacket before slipping the scissors in the cast "just in case," I muttered as I wheeled Carol out and met with dawn and her cop posse. She motioned for me to walk and I did. Me and Carol were completely surrounded by cops so any hopes of escaping were slim. She walked us to the doors and talked into her radio. The doors opened and we walked out. I felt tears prick my eyes. Standing there was my dad as well as Rick, Tryeese, Sasha, Noah and two officers who they were holding hostage. Noah smiled at me and dad looked at me in relief. I beamed at the both of them " you know the deal two of mine for two of yours," Dawn said. Rick motioned for one of the officers to go forward as one of the officers on our side pushed Carol forward. Dad walked forward and helped Carol behind them and everyone's attention turned to me. Dawn grabbed my arm dragging me forward as my group did the same with an officer.

I sighed in relief when I was in the safety of my group. Rick kissed my forehead before passing me to my dad who pulled me into a massive hug. "Thank god your okay," he whispered into my hair before kissing the top of my head. He pulled away and looked at me "what the he'll happened to your hair?" I grinned "gave myself s hair cut." He nearly smiled before wrapping is arm protectively around me as we moved to walk out of the hospital "glad we could work thing out," Dawn said "yeah," was ricks reply. "Now I just need Noah and then you can leave." I froze turning to Dawns smug face. That bitch. "That wasn't part of the deal," Rick growled walking forward "Noah was my ward Adrian took his place and now I'm losing her so I need him back," two of the officers tried to talk her out of it but she told them to shut up. "My officers put there lives on the line for him one of them died," "he ain't stain," dad said.

Dawn turned to him "he's one of mine you have no claim on him," "the boy wants to go home so you have no claim on him," was ricks reply. Dawn glared at him "well then we don't have a deal," Rick walked forward the deal is done," "it's okay," Noah said walking forward but Rick pushed him back "no no," t Noah just handed him his gun before walking toward Dawn. No I couldn't let this happen I couldn't let him go back to that monster. "Wait!" I called running forward despite my dads protests. I ran forward and gave Noah an big hug. "It's okay!" He said hugging back "I knew you'd come back," Dawn said. I looked at her and felt my blood boil. An idea came to mind one so horribly stupid it would probably kill me but I didn't care. I had to save Noah. I turned back to my dad and mouthed 'sorry' he looked at me in slight confusion as I turned to face Dawn. I walked forward and looked her dead in the eyes before smirking "I get it now,"

nobodys pov

Everyone watched as Adrian stepped forward to face Dawn. "I get it now," she said smirking before pulling out a pair of scissors and stabbing her in the shoulder. Everyone watched in horror as a gunshot went off and Adrian fell to the ground with a gunshot wound in her head. Before anyone could blink Daryl charged forward pulling out his gun and holding it at officer Dawns head. She turned towards him saying how it wasn't her fault before another gunshot rung out and Dawn too fell to the ground. Everyone drew there guns pointing them at one another "hold your fire!" Said one of he officers "it's over!" She said "it was just about her," slowly all the officers lowered there weapons. Ricks group also lowered there weapons the last one being Daryl who Carol had to comfort into lowering.

Daryl's bottom lip trembled as he looked down at his daughters body laying seemingly lifeless on the ground as blood slowly leaked out of the wound. He let out a small sob as Carol reached forward to comfort him. "You can stay," one of the officers said "we're surviving here it's better out there." "No," Rick said tears in his eyes thinking about how his son would react to this "if there's anyone back there who wants to leave if you want to come with us just step forward now." Without a moments hesitation Noah stepped forward and walked back to the group shaken up by what happened before. No one else stepped forward. Daryl slowly walked forward and gently picked up his girl almost sobbing when her arm fell lifeless by her side and walked out. Outside the rest of the group were clearing the prison out. Leading it was a hopeful Carl and Sophia who were excited to see there friend and girlfriend safe again. Carl looked up as he doors opened and his dad walked out followed by Carol, Tyreese, Sasha and Noah. Carl frowned before he dropped his gun.

There was Adrian lifeless in Daryls arms. Sophia cried and ran into Carols arms sobbing while Merle stomped around kicking and punching everything letting out a bellow of anger and grief. Carl let out a sob before running forward "no!" He cried as Michonne grabbed him around the waist causing him to collapse on the ground sobbing into Michonnes arms. "No Adrian no!" He sobbed whimpering. Michonne let a few tears fall as Beth and Maggie held each over tightly while Glenn he'd his fist in anger and regret. Daryl set Adrian down and hugged her to his chest sobbing into her hair. Carl crawled forward and grabbed her hand. Merle stormed over to Noah "this is all your fault!" he screamed "I didn't want this!" Noah said back much quieter. The to argued back and forth until a small whisper was heard "please don't." Everyone's eyes widened. Daryl looked down and saw Adrian's eyes were faintly open "Adrian!" he cried out "your okay," "dad," she said weakly "I-I'm so-" she started to say but Daryl quickly shushed her "hey hey save your strength," he said before turning to face Carol, Sophia and Beth he only known medics in the group "She's alive one of you got to treat her!" He said before looking down at Adrian and his face became horrified. "Adrian?" He cried shaking her shoulders lightly "come on baby don't do this to me I need you please I need you to keep your eyes open for me," he started to panic when she made no move to reply "Adrian?" He cried again shaking her harder "ADRIAN!"


	34. Choice

"Adrian," a soft voice called out. "Huh?" I looked at my surroundings in confusion. Where the hell am I? "Adrian," there was that voice again but who was it? Suddenly a hooded figure walked out of nowhere. "Adrian it's so great to finally meet you," they said. I tilted my head "who are you?" I asked. The figure chuckled before removing there hood. I felt tears prick my eyes "mom!?" I yelled racing over to hug her. She hugged back gently petting my hair. "I've always wanted to meet you," I said causing her to smile "me too but I've been watching you," she cupped my cheeks "you've been so brave," she whispered. I gave a watery smile before looking around "where are we?" "We're in the in between space the line between life and death," my brother said stepping out of the shadows "Nick!" I cried out hugging him as well. He smiled "hey sweet pea," I scanned him drinking in his appearance from his crooked glasses to his old punk rock shirt.

It was really him. I looked at them both "so I'm dead?" Mom shook her head "no not quite you see right now your in critical condition and whatever happens now depends on you," I looked at them both "what do you mean?" "We mean that it's up to you whether you live or die," Nick said. I started to think did I really go back to that hell on earth? I could stay here with my family without worries but then again I still have family back on earth who need me. I felt conflicted. Mom noticed because she smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder "I know this is a hard choice so I'll help you," she said. Nick wrapped his arm around my other shoulder and there was a flash. When the light died down I was in a room looking at my own body. "Is that what I really look like?" I muttered. I was freakishly pale and a bandage had been wrapped around my head. The door opened and dad walked in and plopped himself into the chair beside me. "Hey Adrian," he said lighting a cigaret "I don't know if you can here me but I would just like to say," he looked down "I'm sorry," my eyes widened

"I had one job," he said before letting out a bitter chuckle "one fucking job and I screwed up," his eyes teared up "all I do is screw thing up that's all I'm good at," he wiped his eyes "I let you down, I let Jillian down, Nick I let all of you down," he pulled out the cigaret "I'm such a damn screw up!" He growled digging the cigaret bud into his hand. I gasped and reached forward to stop him but my hand fell through him. "I shoulda stayed with ya!" He growled digging it in more " I- I shoulda done somethin this should be me!" He took a couple of deep breaths before falling to his knees "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered. I felt tears prick my eyes "dad," I said quietly. The scene changed to Sophia sitting by my bed change my bandages. "I took out a couple of walkers today," she said giving a watery smile "used that trick you taught me and everything," she said.

She fell silent for a couple of minutes before letting out a deep sigh "you know when we first came back my mom thought you were an angel," she said quietly "sent down from heaven to bring me back to her it took you getting shot to convince her otherwise," she let out a sob "in a way you were my angel you found me and took care of me and showed me how to take care of me and others made me want to be," she looked up with tears leaking down her face "want to be something! I wanted to be like you! I wanted to take care of people so that's why you have to come back! Your meant to be invincible," she whimpered "please please come back," she cried. "Sophia," I said quietly. The scene changed again this time to Carl holding my hand tightly in his own "you know when I first met you I thought you were really cool," he said "you weren't afraid to speak your mind acted so fearless and," he stopped "I liked that."

He gave my hand a squeeze "but then you disappeared and I thought you were gone forever but then," he smiled "you cam back but then I saw that look in your eyes how broken you looked and, he looked down "i wanted to be somebody who could protect you from danger I wanted to be the one to-to," he let out a sob "I wanted to be the one who saved you." An angry look appeared on his face "and the. I got mad at you and I never got the chance to apologised you probably died hating me," he whimpered "I never even got the chance to tell you that I-tha I-" he took a deep breath "that I love you." I froze staring at him wide eyed. Never and I mean never in our relationship have we used the L word. Yeah we said we liked each over but love is a strong word that you don't go throwing around. Carl layed his head on my chest sobbing quietly the sight breaking my heart. The scene vanished again and we were back where we started. "Have you made your decision?" Mom asked smiling kindly showing she didn't mind either way. I thought for a couple of minutes before coming up with my answer. "I'm sorry but I can't leave them," I said. They both smiled sadly before pulling me into a hug "we understand sweetheart," "yeah don't worry sweet pea." I hugged them as tightly as I could before stepping away from them. "I'm ready," I said before there was a flash of light and everything went black.

First thing I felt was an aching in my head. I slowly cracked my eyes open silently cursing Dawn when my eyes widened. "I'm sorry," Carl said holding a gun to his head closing his eyes. "Carl you idiot!" I shouted as loud as I could which probably sounded like I was talking normally. Carl yelped dropping the gun before slowly turning to face me. "I'm dead this can't be- you can't be real," he stammered wide eyed. I glared at him "what the hell do you think your doing trying to kill yourself!" he looked down "I wanted to be with you," he murmured. My eyes softened "well you are now so why don't you come here and give me a hug," he smiled before pulling me into a really tight hug. I winced "Carl can't breathe," I gasped causing him to release me "sorry," he said sheepishly. I shrugged before using all my strength to grab him by the front of his shirt and planted my lips on his. He immediately kissed back and I pulled back "I love you too," I said. He looked at me. Shock "you heard that?" "Yep," I said popping the p "as well as other things." Carl's eyes lit up "wait till I tell everyone your up!" "Carl," I said sternly "don't tell the others yet just get my dad I want to talk with him for a minute," he looked at me in slight confusion before nodding and walking out. I layed back for a couple of minutes before I heard footsteps "so why the hell are you draggin me in-" he froze once he spotted me "here."

I grinned at him "hey dad you miss me?" Dad stared at me before rushing to me and grabbing me in a tight hug "oh thank god oh thank- your okay!" He said clutching onto me tightly. I hugged back just as hard before pulling away and glaring at him "and what's this?" I said pointing to his hands "first Carl now you what am I going to do with you boys." Dad smiled kissing my forehead. We remained in a comfortable silence before Sophia walked in. Once she saw me she dropped what she was holding and ran to me "oh thank gos your okay!" She said sobbing into my arms. Everyone else came n once hearing e commotion and smiled happy that I was okay. "So where are we heading now?" I asked. Rick looked at me "we're going to stick around here for a while at least until your able to walk again the. We're heading to a supposedly safe zone called Alexandra." I nodded before smiling at everyone. Even though I already miss my mom and brother I knew I made the right choice. No matter where we go from now on I knew I would be at home with those I cared about. Huh guess I'm really glad I did decide to save that little girl in the woods because if I hadn't I would have nether found my dad, make an unforgettable best friend, find my brother and have the most amazing boyfriend.


	35. End

**Hello this is not a chapter I would just like to tell you all that I'll be publishing a group of oneshots about Adrian and Carl and some of the mischief they got up to as well as other characters. It will be called Children of the Apocolypse so stay tuned. I wasn't really planning on writing a sequel but I will if people ask enough and only if they say please. In serious you have to say please. Thanks to reading this story I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	36. Children of the Apocalypse

**Hey guys the first oneshot for Children of the Apocalypse is out so feel free to check it out!**


	37. Sequel!

**Hey guys the first chapter of the sequel is out! Finally! It's called Let's see how far we've come so feel free to check it out!**


End file.
